Prisonnière
by Astharothe
Summary: Enlevée pendant 6 mois, Levy est retrouvée dans un état pire que la mort, Gajeel et Lily décident alors de veiller sur elle quoiqu'il arrive. (Gajeel/Gajil; Levy/Reby) Classée M pour la violence et les blessures décrites.
1. Chapter 1: Tortures

Bonjour à tous! Me voilà avec une nouvelle fiction (qui va être longue je préviens) qui j'espère vous plaira.

Pour ceux qui liraient cette fic en même temps que "Lettre de guerre", vous préférez que je sorte les chapitres des deux le samedi ou que je prenne un autre jour pour celle-ci? (Même si ce chapitre sort un vendredi ^^)

Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Tortures

Depuis combien de temps était-elle là, un jour, une semaine, un mois, un an ? Elle ne le savait plus, plongée dans le noir depuis trop longtemps, elle avait perdu toute notion du temps. Son corps était couvert des stigmates des jours passé ici, dans cette cellule humide, et son esprit était devenu un véritable champ de ruine la laissant au bord de la folie. Elle ne ressentait même plus le froid où la douleur, se contentant de survivre un minimum dans ce doux enfer.

-Bonjour mademoiselle Mcgarden, lança un homme en s'approchant des barreaux.

-Arrête les politesses et appelle la Levy comme tout le monde, dit un autre exaspéré des frasques du premier.

-''Levy Mcgarden'' ça sonne joli, c'est ainsi que je m'appelle ? Demanda t-elle plus pour elle même que pour les gardes qui la regardaient.

-Allez viens là ! Il est temps pour toi de parler.

Elle se raidit aussitôt, si elle ne se souvenait d'aucun élément de son passé, elle savait parfaitement ce qu'ils allaient lui faire, la torturer encore et encore pour qu'elle leur réponde, mais elle ne savait pas de quoi ils lui parlaient la plupart du temps, cependant, ce qu'elle savait aussi, c'est qu'il lui était impossible de se défendre, elle était bien trop faible par rapport à eux. Elle les suivit, résignée depuis un moment déjà, à subir leurs horreurs. Ils arrivèrent dans une salle faiblement éclairée, la lueur de bougies l'aveugla, elle passait tant de temps dans le noir que même cette faible lumière lui faisait l'effet d'un puissant soleil. Ils n'eurent même pas besoin de la violenter pour qu'elle prenne sa place contre le mur, elle y avait été attachée tellement de fois que cela lui semblait à présent presque naturel. Elle les laissa refermer les puissantes chaînes métalliques, elle ne ressentit même pas le froid du métal qui lui enserrait les poignets, déjà rougis de sang et de marques de lacérations.

-Bonjour Levy, dit un homme en entrant.

Elle le connaissait bien, aussi elle ne prit pas la peine de relever la tête, il s'agissait de son tortionnaire, un grand homme masqué la plupart du temps, les gardes se tendirent et se reculèrent en faisant une révérence jusqu'à se tenir dans l'ombre contre le mur le plus proche.

-Comment te sens tu aujourd'hui ? Prête à me parler ? Demanda t-il de sa voix grave.

Elle baissa la tête connaissant parfaitement la suite des événements.

-Bien commençons, parle moi de Fairy Tail.

Encore et toujours cette phrase à laquelle elle ne pouvait répondre, elle ne savait pas ce qu'était que cette Fairy Tail, mais elle aurait tout donné pour pouvoir lui répondre et enfin en finir avec cette vie.

-Toujours muette ? Bien, je vois.

Il prit un fouet sur la table et le fit claquer en direction de son bras droit, elle sentit le cuir s'abattre sur celui-ci et l'enrouler avant d'être retiré violemment, elle sentit le sang couler de la plaie qui venait de se former, rejoignant les précédentes, mais aucune douleur ne se profila. Elle sentit à nouveau le fouet sur son autre bras, ses jambes et enfin son ventre.

-Toujours pas décidée ? Je vois, dans ce cas tu ne m'en voudras pas de continuer.

Il recommença encore et encore, elle sentit le contact du cuir et le sang s'écouler, mais rien d'autre, elle avait arrêté d'attendre la douleur, cette dernière avait complètement disparue il y a longtemps déjà. Voyant qu'elle ne répondait toujours pas, il s'arrêta.

-Bien, passons à une autre question dans ce cas, parle moi de Makarov Dreyar.

Levy releva la tête et croisa ses yeux, de petits yeux noirs où elle pouvait lire de la haine et de la violence. Les questions et les coup plurent encore pour ce qui sembla durer des heures pour la jeune fille, son bourreau troqua le fouet pour une collection d'instruments plus horribles les uns que les autres. Une flaque de sang s'était formée sous la jeune femme au fur et à mesure que le temps passa.

-Emmenez la, elle parlera la prochaine fois.

Les deux gardes réapparurent et la ramenèrent alors dans sa cellule, ils étaient obligés de la traîner, ses jambes ne pouvant pas la porter. Ils la jetèrent sur le sol, avant de s'éloigner.

-C'est pas joli joli tout ça, lança une voix qu'elle connaissait bien.

Elle sourit et se redressa, elle observa alors son corps meurtris, ses bras et ses jambes étaient couverts de coupures, trous et de diverses autres blessures plus ou moins graves, son ventre était, en plus du reste, couvert de bleus et son visage, qu'elle sentait tuméfié par endroit, laissait échapper de son front et de sa bouche deux filets de sang, l'un lui brouillant partiellement la vue, l'autre lui laissant un puissant goût métallique dans la bouche.

-Ouais je sais, finit-elle par lâcher.

-Pourquoi tu te laisses faire ? Demanda la voix.

-Tu voudrais que je fasse quoi Mumbaï ? Ils sont plus grands et bien plus forts que moi…

-Tu pourrais essayer de t'enfuir au moins.

-J'ai déjà essayé, et tout ce que j'ai récolté, c'est encore plus de coups et de blessures.

L'ombre en face d'elle s'avança et elle pu la voir, il s'agissait d'un garçon, plus jeune qu'elle de plusieurs années, mais tout aussi grand. Il avait les cheveux mi-longs châtain, qui lui retombaient sur le visage, cachant un peu ses grands yeux verts, il portait un t-shirt qui avait du être blanc autrefois, et un pantalon noir, tout deux en lambeaux.

-Au fait, aujourd'hui il m'ont appris mon nom, je m'appelle Levy, Levy Mcgarden.

-Je le sais déjà, c'est un très joli nom Levy, mais tu finis toujours par l'oublier, dit le garçon en souriant tendrement.

Elle sourit à son tour, un peu plus mélancolique, il avait sûrement raison, hormis les torture et lui, rien ne restait dans son esprit bien longtemps. Soudain elle sentit sa tête tourner et la fatigue l'étreindre, elle avait perdu beaucoup trop de sang et voulait dormir.

-Mumbaï, j'ai tellement sommeil, je peux dormir avec toi ?

-Bien sûr, attends, bouge pas tu vas encore plus te blesser, j'arrive.

Il vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle, elle déposa sa tête sur les genoux de son jeune ami. Il lui caressa les cheveux pendant qu'elle laissait le sommeil l'emporter.


	2. Chapter 2: Sauvetage

Hello, voici le deuxième chapitre de cette fic que je posterais donc tout les mercredi. Celui-ci et le suivant sont un peu long mais je n'ai pas réussi à des découper de façon correcte, alors voilà. Sur ce bonne lecture! :D

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Sauvetage

Le lendemain, ou tout du moins quelques heures après son réveil, les gardes revinrent et la trouvèrent en grande discussion.

-Tu sais, ils me posent des questions mais je n'ai aucune idée de quoi ils parlent…

-Hé toi ! À qui parles tu ? Lança l'un des gardes.

Elle se retourna vers eux et après un rapide coup d'œil, elle fut rassurée de voir que Mumbaï avait disparu dans l'ombre.

-Personne dit-elle plus bas.

Encore une fois ils la conduirent dans la salle beaucoup trop lumineuse pour elle. Le même manège recommença une nouvelle fois. C'est alors qu'une demande la fit sursauter.

-Parle moi de Gajeel Redfox…

Elle ne sut pourquoi mais ce nom lui était familier, elle vit rapidement passer une image dans son esprit, elle représentait un grand homme aux cheveux noirs ébouriffés, il avait des piercing le long des bras, sur le nez, le menton et au niveau des sourcils. Ses yeux étaient rouges sang et son sourire carnassier laissait apparaître de longues dents pointues.

-Réponds ! Je vois bien que tu sais quelque chose alors répond !

Une pluie de coup s'abattit sur elle, sa vision se brouilla en raison du sang qui coulait abondamment de ses arcades sourcilières et de son front, elle en recrachait régulièrement, sa bouche et sa gorge la brûlaient tant elle en avalait. Elle commençait à ressentir une douleur dans tout son corps, elle regarda ses bras, ils n'étaient plus que sang et chairs déchiquetées, ses jambes retombaient mollement au sol sans qu'elle ne se soit rendue compte qu'elles avaient arrêtées de la porter. Sur son ventre elle pouvait apercevoir une large plaie dont s'écoulait une grande quantité de liquide rouge et chaud, mais d'autres plaies la parcouraient. Elle était presque heureuse en sentant le désagrément des plaies et du sang, enfin la douleur revenait, elle l'avait tant espérée que cela la fit presque sourire.

-Attachez là au mur de sa cellule, j'irais la voir après être retourné voir le maître, hurla l'homme.

Les gardes s'exécutèrent, à peine fut-ce fait qu'une marre de sang se forma à ses pieds.

-Levy ! Lança le garçon paniqué.

-Ne t'en fait pas Mumbaï, c'est moins terrible que ça en à l'air.

-Tu perds tellement de sang...tu dois souffrir le martyr…

-À peine, mais ce n'est rien, au contraire, ça fait tellement de bien.

-Levy…

Elle se mit à rire complètement folle, il commença alors à s'attaquer aux liens en métal qui la retenaient, mais ne réussit pas à les abîmer.

-T'en fait pas Mumbaï, ça va aller…

C'est alors que le bourreau revint avec une torche, elle frissonna en voyant ce qu'il avait avec lui, il s'agissait d'une épée dont la lame était trempée d'un liquide sombre et odorant.

-J'en ai plus qu'assez de tes silences, soit tu parles maintenant, soit tu meurs, à toi de faire ton choix.

Levy se redressa et le regarda, l'idée de mourir ne l'effrayait pas, au contraire, elle serait enfin libérée de cet enfer où la douleur n'existait pas et où elle n'avait ni avenir, ni passé, ce dernier ayant disparu, emportant avec lui celle qu'elle avait du être autrefois. La mort lui semblait si douce comparée à son état actuel, elle se demandait comment elle avait pu ne pas y penser plus tôt. Son seul regret était de laisser son jeune ami seul, cependant, son esprit encore complètement embrouillé à cette idée prit le dessus.

-Tue moi ! Tue moi ! Fait le ! Hurla t-elle aussi fort que ses poumons le lui permirent.

Il allait abattre son arme sur elle lorsque du bruit se fit entendre au fond du couloir le stoppant net. Elle entendit alors des voix, de nombreuses voix qui s'élevaient de l'obscurité. Elle sentit l'homme trembler de peur, il la détacha soudainement et l'attrapa, la plaçant devant lui, sa lame sous son cou, prêt à la tuer. C'est alors qu'elle vit un long pilier de métal devant la grille, un homme se tenait au bout, elle réalisa que le morceau de métal provenait de son bras, elle fut surprise, jamais elle n'avait fait face à un tel être humain. Elle prit peur et commença à se débattre, la lame s'enfonça alors un peu dans sa gorge, la stoppant net, elle savait que si elle se débattait encore elle mourait, hors à ce moment précis, elle ne savait plus ou elle en était, son esprit était trop perturbé.

-Levy ! Hurla l'homme face à eux.

Elle le reconnut, il s'agissait de celui qu'elle avait vu il y a peu de temps lors d'une séance de torture.

-Gajeel Redfox, je me doutais que tu finirais par faire ton apparition.

-Qu'a tu fait à Levy sale monstre ?

-Il n'y a qu'un monstre ici, et c'est toi Gajeel.

L'homme s'avança alors vers eux, son bras se changea en une longue lame luisante. La jeune femme prit peur et d'un mouvement s'ouvrit sur l'épée de son tortionnaire.

-Lâche là immédiatement ! Gronda le mage.

-En aucun cas Gajeel, elle est à moi, maintenant pars ou je la tue.

Levy vit l'homme se rembrunir, il grogna quelque chose d'inaudible, elle croisa alors son regard, elle pu lire une grande tristesse et une puissante haine dans ses grands yeux rouges, mais surtout, elle ressentit un étrange sentiment de sécurité, comme si elle le connaissait depuis longtemps. Elle sentit la pression contre sa gorge augmenter, elle releva la tête vers celui à qui la lame appartenait.

-Je t'ai dit de la lâcher Rupert !

-Oh je sus flatté, peu de personnes connaissent mon nom et encore moins osent le prononcer.

-Je ne suis pas superstitieux, j'ai l'habitude qu'on me craigne, je suis pas connu pour ma gentillesse.

-Je le sais bien fantôme…

-Ta gueule, je ne suis plus cet homme là ! J'ai changé, je suis de Fairy Tail, tu as enlevé l'un des membres de notre famille, il est normal qu'on vienne la chercher.

Le mage s'avança à nouveau, l'homme resserra sa prise sur la jeune fille, soudain il lâcha son arme dans un cri de souffrance tel que Levy dut se boucher les oreilles. Elle remarqua alors avec effroi que le bras de son bourreau était au sol, tranché au niveau de l'épaule, elle dut se retenir de crier en s'écroulant au sol. Elle se terra dans un coin de la pièce et sentit son jeune ami dans son dos.

-Mumbaï, ne bouge pas, je ne les laisserais pas te toucher, reste caché.

Gajeel la regarda, il n'avait ressentit aucune autre présence dans la pièce, alors à qui parlait-elle ? Il lut dans son regard une peur intense, il n'avait jamais vu une personne aussi apeurée que sa crevette en ce moment même, si, une fois, lorsqu'il l'avait crucifié. Il regarda l'homme devant lui, il se tenait le moignon qui lui servait à présent d'épaule, il se dit qu'il avait eu son compte, étant au portes de la mort, et décida d'aller voir son amie. Lorsqu'il s'approcha, elle recula et parut protéger quelque chose derrière elle, il scruta l'ombre mais ne vit rien.

-Levy, tu me reconnais ? Demanda t-il en tendant la main vers elle.

Elle recula instinctivement complètement paniquée, il remarqua alors l'état de la jeune femme, ses bras étaient mutilés, ses jambes lacérées et à travers ce qui avait été autrefois la robe orange de la jeune mage il pouvait voir de nombreux bleus et plusieurs plaies. Aucun doute, elle avait été torturée à de nombreuses reprises et plus violemment que jamais, il avait rarement vu des marques aussi importantes, il grogna énervé qu'elle soit blessée, ce qui eut pour effet de faire sursauter la jeune fille. Elle se replia encore plus sur elle même et sentit le jeune garçon caché derrière elle bouger.

-Mumbaï, reste derrière moi ! Ordonna t-elle surprenant le dragon slayer.

-Non, je veux pas te laisser être blessée encore une fois.

-Mumbaï, non ! Hurla la jeune fille, je veux pas que tu me défendes, je...je crains plus rien, toi tu es jeune, t'as encore plein de chose à vivre, moi j'ai plus rien à perdre Mumbaï !

-Levy...mais à qui tu parles ? Demanda Gajeel en regardant autour de lui.

-Levy, va t'en, fuis ! Répliqua le jeune garçon en s'élançant sur Gajeel.

-Mumbaï non ! Cria la jeune femme en tendant un bras vers le dos de celui-ci qui s'élançait vers le mage.

Gajeel ne comprenait rien, il n'y avait personne à part eux ici alors avec qui conversait-elle.

''Gajeel, tu as retrouvé Levy ?'' lança Warren par télépathie.

''Oui, demande à Wendy de me rejoindre, j'ai besoin d'elle, Levy est au plus mal''

''Tout de suite''

Levy avait vu son ami se précipiter vers l'inconnu, mais étrangement celui-ci ne semblait pas prêter attention aux coups que le garçon lui portait. Elle ne comprenait plus rien, pourquoi ne sentait-il pas Mumbaï le frapper ? Pourquoi semblait-il la connaître ? Pourquoi avait-elle l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu ?

-Levy, tu te souviens de moi ? Demanda t-il à nouveau en s'approchant d'un pas.

-Bouge pas ! T'approche pas de moi ! Hurla t-elle.

-Calme toi Levy, je ne te veux pas de mal, je suis un ami.

-Non ! Non ! Vous...vous l'avez tué, vous approchez pas de moi !

-Levy, calme toi, je suis ton ami, on fait partis de la même guilde tout les deux…

Il vit qu'elle était complètement perdue et apeurée.

-Mumbaï...reviens vers moi…

-Levy…souffla le dragon

-Mumbaï, reviens, j'ai peur…

\- À qui parles tu ? Il n'y a personne à part nous ici, continua t-il

-Non, il y a Mumbaï !

-Gajeel, je suis là ! Lança Wendy en arrivant derrière lui.

-Non ! T'approche pas ! Laissez moi !

-Wendy, recule, elle est complètement désorientée.

-Gajeel, ses blessures…

-Je sais...mais on peut rien faire si elle est comme ça.

-Mumbaï, reste pas devant moi, c'est à moi de te protéger !

Wendy regarda son amie, elle réalisa alors dans quel état elle se trouvait.

-Gajeel, je...je crains que ce ne soit trop tard...elle...elle a perdu la raison.

-Non, je veux essayer encore.

Levy était recroquevillée dans le coin, ses joues étaient couvertes de larmes, elle pleurait énormément et tremblait. Il enleva alors sa veste pour la lui donner afin de la réchauffer, mais à peine eut-il entamé son mouvement qu'elle se braqua.

-Bouge pas !

-Je veux juste te donner ma veste, tu trembles, tu dois avoir froid.

-Non, j'ai pas froid.

-D'accord…

-Mumbaï, tu as froid toi peut-être par contre, dit-elle en se retournant.

-Levy, on peut parler un peu ?

Elle hocha la tête.

-Je m'appelle Gajeel, tous les deux on est des mages.

-Des mages ?

-Oui, on maîtrise la magie, regarde, moi je peux transformer mon bras en métal par exemple.

Il appuya son propos par une petite démonstration, la jeune femme sembla avoir peur un instant puis se calma.

-Mais, je ne fais pas de magie moi.

-Si, tu as une magie magnifique, elle te permet de créer juste en écrivant un mot.

-En écrivant ?

-Oui.

-Je ne sais pas écrire…

Gajeel fut choqué de cette réponse, il lui semblait impossible qu'elle ne se souvienne pas de comment écrire, elle était tellement passionnée par les langues étrangères et anciennes, il était complètement impossible qu'elle oublie cette partie d'elle-même.

-Comment je peux être sûre que tu ne me mens pas…

-Regarde ça, là sur mon épaule, c'est mon tatouage de la guilde, tu a le même sur ton omoplate droite.

Elle se retourna et regarda la partie de son anatomie en question, mais elle n'y trouva rien.

-J'ai pas de tatouage…

-Est-ce que...est-ce que tu veux bien me montrer ton épaule gauche s'il te plaît ?

Elle se tourna de façon à ce qu'il puisse voir ce qu'il voulait, mais sans pour autant le quitter des yeux. Il comprit pourquoi elle n'avait pas aperçu son emblème, son omoplate était couverte de sang et de blessure, sa peau était rappée sur une vingtaine de centimètres, le tatouage blanc qu'elle arborait autrefois était à présent complètement invisible.

-Je vois, Levy, je sais que tu te souviens pas de moi, mais je te demande de me faire confiance, je suis un de tes amis, tu en a plein d'autre à Fairy Tail…

-Tu...tu as dit quoi ? Tu...tu as parlé de Fairy Tail ?

-Tu te souviens de la guilde ?

-Non ! Non ! Je sais pas, je sais rien sur Fairy Tail, laissez moi tranquille, je sais rien je vous dit !

-Levy, Levy, calmes toi, je, nous ne te ferons rien, on est là pour t'aider, pas pour te blesser.

Elle tremblait encore plus et se mit à pleurer encore plus fort. Gajeel n'en pouvait plus, il s'approcha et la prit dans ses bras.

-Non ! Non ! Lâche moi ! Hurla t-elle en se débattant.

-Wendy, endors là ! Ordonna Gajeel.

-Mumbaï ! Non ! Non ! Laissez moi ! Mumbaï ! Mumbaï !

-Gajeel, je ne suis pas sûre…

-Maintenant ! Fit-il plus dur

-Non ! Mum…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir que la jeune dragon slayer l'avait endormie. Elle regarda alors son ami.

-Je ne suis pas sûre que c'était la meilleure idée, Gajeel…

-Tu as vu comme moi dans quel état elle est, il lui faut des soins d'urgence.

Il la souleva alors précautionneusement en la prenant dans ses bras musclés, il vit alors ce qu'elle cachait derrière elle, il s'agissait d'un squelette, sûrement celui d'un enfant au vu de la taille, tout ce qu'il restait sur ce dernier était les restes de ce qui avait du autrefois être ses vêtements, un t-shirt blanc et un pantalon noir. Il sortis de la cellule et repris le chemin qui l'avait amené ici. La lumière du soleil l'aveugla un peu, le bâtiment ayant servis de cachot à la mage bleue était situé sous la surface du sol, il retrouva le reste de l'équipe de recherche, c'est-à-dire une grande partie de la guilde.

-Levy ! Hurlèrent en même temps Lucy, Jett, Droy, Lily et Makarov

-Il faut la ramener à la guilde au plus vite master, dit simplement le mage en lançant un regard appuyé au vieil homme.

Il regarda Levy et compris aussitôt, ce n'était pas tant pour la soigner que pour l'éloigner le plus de cet endroit qu'il se faisait pressant, Makarov songea que l'état de son enfant devait être plus inquiétant que ce qu'il en laissait voir.


	3. Chapter 3: Réveil

2ème chapite un peu long il en restera encore qu'un et il redeviendront court. Bonne lecture :)

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Réveil

Plusieurs semaines passèrent sans que Levy ne se réveille, elle était allongée à l'infirmerie de Fairy Tail, branchée à diverses machines et perfusions. La salle était plongée dans le noir, seule une lampe offrait un léger éclairage. Gajeel veillait sur elle nuits et jours. Il se souvenait de la ''toilette'' de la jeune femme lorsqu'il l'avait ramené, Polushka et Wendy avaient nettoyé le sang qui recouvrait son corps, c'est ainsi qu'ils découvrirent avec effroi nombre de cicatrices sur ses bras et ses jambes, son ventre moins entaillé, laissait en revanche apparaître de très très nombreux bleus.

-Wendy, ses organes internes, dans quel état sont-ils ? Demanda la vieille femme.

-Ça va, il n'y a aucun dommage grave, son estomac présente seulement une rétractation importante.

-Une rétractation ? Lança Gajeel ne sachant pas ce que cela voulait dire.

-Elle a été sous-alimentée, son estomac a donc rétréci, lorsqu'elle sera capable de manger à nouveau, il faudra y aller doucement.

Encore aujourd'hui les nombreuses marques étaient visibles sur la peau diaphane de la jeune femme, ''elle les gardera sûrement à vie'' pensa t-il en caressant doucement son bras droit. C'est alors que contre toute attente, Levy sembla se réveiller, instinctivement il se recula. Elle ouvrit les yeux et se redressa lentement, c'est alors qu'elle se mit à paniquer et arracha les tuyaux et les aiguilles, s'ouvrant un peu au passage. Elle voulut se lever mais ses jambes ne répondirent pas et elle s'écroula au sol. Gajeel se précipita vers elle pour l'aider mais cela ne fit que la rendre encore plus affolée.

-M'approchez pas !

-Levy, calme toi, tenta t-il

-Mumbaï ? Mumbaï ? Qu'est ce que vous lui avez fait, ou est-il ?

-Levy, je ne sais pas de qui tu parles.

-Le petit garçon qui était avec moi ! Ou est-il ?

Gajeel se souvint alors du squelette d'enfant et commença à comprendre.

-Levy, calme toi, il va bien, il est rentré chez lui, mentit-il.

-Je veux le voir !

-C'est pas possible Levy, il n'habite pas ici, il vit très loin, lui aussi a été enlevé.

-Je...je...et ou on est ici ? Demanda t-elle toujours sèchement.

-Tu es chez toi Levy, tu es revenue à la maison…

-La maison…

-Oui, tu ne crains rien à présent, d'accord ?

-Je...comment je pourrais vous faire confiance, je ne sais pas qui vous êtes...je ne sais rien de mon passé...je sais juste qu'il me posait des questions mais je savais pas pourquoi…

Elle avait commencé à pleurer et s'était recroquevillée, comme pour se protéger de l'extérieur.

-Dans ce cas je vais tout te raconter, mais remonte sur ton lit, tu y seras mieux, dit-il en reculant afin de lui laisser l'espace de se mouvoir sans crainte.

Elle se rassit sur le lit avec difficulté et regarda Gajeel, au moins ses grands yeux noisette n'avait pas totalement perdu leur éclat, cela le rassura en un sens, il sentait qu'elle était toujours la Levy qu'il connaissait mais qu'elle l'avait oublié.

-Tu t'appelle Levy Mcgarden, moi c'est Gajeel Redfox, je suis un de tes amis, nous sommes à Magnolia, c'est la ville ou tu habite.

-Magnolia ?

-Oui, tu a 19 ans et tu es passionnée de lecture, commença t-il, il avait décidé de ne pas lui parler de Fairy Tail pour l'instant se souvenant de sa réaction dans la cellule, tu as été enlevée i mois par un homme nommé Rupert Ikaguichi.

Il ne savait trop que lui dire de plus, il ne pouvait pas lui parler de la guilde, sûrement que les séances de tortures avaient eu pour but d'obtenir des renseignement sur elle.

-Je...je me souviens que...qu'il voulait que je réponde à des question...mais...mais je savais pas de quoi il parlait et...et...du coup...elle avait du mal à parler, l'émotion de ses souvenirs lui nouait la gorge.

-Calme toi Levy, tu n'es pas obligée d'en parler maintenant.

Elle le regarda et ses yeux déstabilisèrent le mage, elle souffrait intérieurement et il ne savait que faire pour l'aider.

-Il..il me blessait pour...pour m'obliger à parler, mais...mais je savais pas...je sais même pas de quoi il me parlait...j'avais beau lui dire il m'écoutait pas…

-Je sais Levy, tu as vécu un enfer, j'en suis parfaitement conscient, tu te souviens de ses questions ?

Elle sembla se perdre un instant dans ses souvenirs, s'accrochant parfois au draps du lit.

-Oublie, c'est pas grave.

-Non ! Je…je veux essayer de me souvenir...je...j'en ai besoin je crois…

-D'accord, mais ne force pas.

-Il...il me parlait de...de..Fairy Tail...mais moi je sais pas ce que c'est Fairy Tail et si ça risque de me faire du mal encore je veux pas savoir, je veux rien savoir sur ça, j'ai pas envie de revivre ça.

-D'accord, d'accord, calme toi, tout va bien tu ne crains rien, calme toi.

Il ne pouvait définitivement pas lui parler de la guilde, il sentit un pincement au cœur à cette idée, comment vivrait-elle sans Fairy Tail ? Ou plutôt comment Fairy Tail allait pouvoir faire sans elle ? Elle était comme un rayon de soleil pour l'ensemble des mages, restant positive quoi qu'il arrive, elle croyait plus que quiconque à l'importance des amis et au fait que toute personne est bonne dans le fond. La preuve en était lui même, elle avait été la première à lui pardonner ce qu'il lui avait fait et ça il ne l'oublierais jamais.

''Gajeel, le maître veut te parler'' lança Warren

''J'arrive tout de suite''

-Levy, je vais m'absenter un petit instant, je referme la porte afin que personne ne vienne te déranger, je reviens vite, d'accord ?

Elle hocha la tête, pas vraiment rassurée. Il sortit et fit ce qu'il lui avait dit, il ne fallait en aucun cas que quelqu'un entre, il risquerait de tout faire foirer, encore plus ses deux idiots de compagnons. Il descendit et trouva le vieil homme en compagnie de la guilde entière.

-Gajeel, comment va t-elle ?

-Elle s'est réveillée.

Jett et Droy hurlèrent de joie et commençaient à se précipiter vers l'escalier quand deux piliers sortirent du sol les arrêtant dans leur course.

-Personne ne doit aller la voir ! Gronda t-il, elle...elle a été torturée pour obtenir des informations sur Fairy Tail et...sa voix se brisa un peu, il ne savait comment le dire.

-Continue Gajeel, dit le maître calmement.

-Elle a tout oublié, elle ne se souvient de rien avant son enlèvement, elle ne sait pas qui elle est et ne nous reconnaît pas, et à cause de ce qu'elle a vécu, elle ne veut pas entendre parler de Fairy Tail. Rien que d'évoquer son nom elle panique et se met à pleurer…elle est terrorisée.

-Je vois...il semblerait qu'elle ait vécu l'enfer pendant ces six dernier mois...merci Gajeel, tu peux retourner auprès d'elle.

Il s'avança et dit au petit homme qu'il avait besoin de lui parler en privé, ils s'éloignèrent donc.

-Je t'écoute, qu'y a t-il ?

-Elle...je pense que son état peut être pire que ce que l'on imagine…

-Comment ça ?

-Elle...quand je l'ai retrouvée, elle semblait parler à quelqu'un et lorsqu'elle s'est réveillée elle l'a appelé désespérément, dans la cellule avec elle il y avait le squelette d'un enfant, je pense que, détruite par le désespoir et la douleur, son esprit à créé un garçon avec qui elle discutait, je lui ai dit qu'il avait retrouvé sa famille, mais je crains qu'elle ne cherche à le retrouver…

-Je vois...ce squelette il se trouvait dans la cellule avec elle c'est ça ?

-Oui pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'il y a des parents quelque part qui attendent désespérément le retour de leur enfant, je vais envoyer des personne chercher ce squelette et nous ferons des recherches quand à son identité. Maintenant retourne la voir.

-J'aurai une autre demande, j'arrive à nouer un lien avec elle, aussi je voudrais lui faire quitter la guilde pour qu'elle se remette au mieux, mais il serait compliqué de la ramener chez moi, en ville tout le monde nous connais…

-Laisse moi un instant, je verrais ce que je peux faire.

-Merci master.

-Gajeel, nous comptons tous sur toi, tu es le seul qui puisse l'aider maintenant.

Il sourit et retourna auprès de son amie. En arrivant face à la porte, il prit une grande inspiration et toqua.

-Levy, c'est moi Gajeel, j'entre d'accord ?

Il entendit un bruit étouffé et décida d'entrer, il la trouva en petite tenue, face au miroir qui trônait sur le mur, elle regardait son corps couvert de cicatrices plus ou moins refermées et de bandages.

-J'ai…je...je suis marquée…

-Tu as vécu quelque chose d'horrible Levy, ton corps et ton cœur vont avoir besoin de temps pour se réparer…

-Je sais…

-Levy, tu ne dois pas te renfermer, je suis là pour t'aider, d'accord ?

Elle remis les habits qu'elle portait plus tôt, c'est-à-dire une robe de nuit blanche et un petit gilet bleu pâle.

-Tu dis que tu me connais, c'est vrai n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, je t'ai rencontré il y a de cela 2 ans.

Il excluait les années passées sur Tenrou afin qu'elle ne lui pose pas de question sur son enfance, il en connaissait les grandes lignes, mais rien de plus.

-Tu peux me parler de moi ? Je n'ai toujours aucun souvenir de celle que j'étais et je n'en aurais sans doute jamais alors je veux savoir.

-Je comprends, va dans ton lit, je vais te raconter tout ce que je sais.

Elle s'assit en tailleur prête à écouter ce qu'il avait à lui raconter, elle était encore incertaine vis-à-vis de lui, il ne semblait pas vouloir lui faire du mal, aussi attendait-elle de voir ce qui allait se passer, après tout elle avait vu son visage lors de sa torture, cela voulait bien dire quelque chose. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux, par ou commencer, il n'en savait rien.

-Bien, euh...je sais pas par ou commencer…

-Mes parents ? Qui sont-ils ?

-Ah….en fait...toi et moi on est orphelin, tu a été élevée par un vieil homme nommé Makarov.

Elle se raidit et commença à trembler.

-Ma...Makarov…il m'a parlé d'un Makarov.

Gajeel ne sut que faire il ne savait pas de qui l'homme lui avait parlé et en modifiant la vérité il pensait s'en sortir mais manifestement cela allait être plus compliqué que prévu. Soudain il eut une idée.

-Calme toi Levy, en effet il t'a parlé de lui, mais il t'avait aussi parlé de moi, et tu as vu, je ne suis pas ton ennemi, je ne sais pas pourquoi il t'a parlé de lui, mais cet homme, tu le considère comme ton père, tu lui a toujours fait confiance, lança t-il sûr de lui, il disait la vérité pour le coup.

-V...vraiment ? Demanda t-elle toujours paniquée.

-Oui, il t'a recueillie lorsque tu avais à peine quatre ans suite à la mort de tes parents, je n'en sais pas plus, on a jamais vraiment parlé de ça tout les deux, continua t-il doucement.

-D'accord, dit-elle encore tremblante.

-Tu n'es pas la seule, beaucoup de nos amis n'ont pas de famille et beaucoup on été recueilli par lui.

-Comment ça ?

-Disons que ce vieil homme à un cœur gros comme une montagne et qu'il a rencontré tout un tas d'enfants orphelin alors il a tout simplement décidé de prendre soin d'eux.

-Je vois, et on est proches ?

-Oui, plutôt, on est un peu comme une grande famille, on prend constamment soin les uns des autres.

-Ça a l'air sympa…

-Très, je ne vous ai rencontré qu'il y a peu de temps, mais j'apprécie toujours un peu plus de passer du temps avec vous tous.

-Et moi, je...j'étais comment ?

-Toi...toi tu es toujours le nez dans un bouquin, passionnée par tes lectures, les batailles ne semblent jamais te déconcentrer, c'est amusant de te voir lire, tu connais tellement de langues qu'on arrive pas toujours à te suivre dans tes délires, mais si on prend le temps de t'écouter, ça peut être magique, c'est toi qui m'a aidé à améliorer mon langage et mon écriture.

-Mais...je ne sais pas écrire...je suis même pas sûre de savoir lire…

-Si, mais tu as oublié, ce n'est rien, tu apprendras à nouveau…

Elle ne répondit rien, un long silence s'installa pendant lequel elle semblait réfléchir. Gajeel sourit, même si elle avait subi des choses horribles, elle restait elle même, elle avait toujours sa petite tête sérieuse lorsqu'elle se concentrait, il adorait la voir ainsi et avait même prit pour habitude de rester à ses côtés, silencieux comme toujours, parfois il mangeait un peu de métal et elle le regardait, penchant sa tête sur le côté l'air de dire ''tu pourrais pas faire moins de bruit''.

-Tu penses que je pourrais redevenir celle que j'étais ?

Il la regarda, il sentait dans ses yeux qu'elle cherchait à se rassurer, elle ne savait plus du tout où elle en était et cela l'effrayait énormément.

-Je n'en sais rien...je veux dire, on ne ressort pas indemne d'une épreuve comme celle que tu as traversé, et ça laisse forcément des marques, alors je ne peux pas te répondre Levy, je pense que tu seras différente de celle que tu étais autrefois, mais cela ne veut pas dire qu'on va te laisser tomber.

-Mais je ne serais plus la même…

-Ce n'est pas forcément négatif tu sais….écoutes, je vais te raconter une histoire, et crois moi, elle est vrai.

-Comment tu peux affirmer que c'est la vérité ?

-Parce que cette histoire c'est la mienne.

Elle fit de grands yeux.

-Je ne suis pas fier de tout mes agissements, mais l'histoire que je vais te raconter est la pire d'entre toutes, avant de te rencontrer, j'ai….j'ai agressé une jeune fille, je l'ai blessée physiquement et mentalement, je m'en veux affreusement...je n'ai jamais autant eu de regrets pour quelque chose dans ma vie que celle là. Plus tard, j'ai retrouvé cette fille, elle m'avait pardonné, elle avait réussit à oublier ce que je lui avait fait afin d'aller mieux. Je n'ai jamais vu autant de courage chez personne que chez elle. Suite à cette rencontre, j'ai réalisé qu'il n'était jamais trop tard pour changer. Alors moi aussi j'ai pris mon courage à deux mains et j'ai changé, je me suis rapproché d'elle et j'ai modifié mon comportement petit à petit, j'ai essayer de m'ouvrir un peu, mais c'était compliqué, seule elle voyait mes changements et elle m'encourageait, jour après jour. Avec son sourire et ses mots je savait que je pouvais y arriver.

-Et, elle t'as dit comment elle a fait pour oublier ?

-Jamais vraiment, mais elle ne cessait de me répéter ''c'est du passé Gajeel, laissons le où il est''.

-Tu la vois encore ?

-C'est compliqué, elle est partie depuis quelques temps et…sa voix se perdit.

-Oui ?

-Levy, cette fille dont je te parles...je tiens énormément à elle, vraiment, elle compte beaucoup et je dois te dire la vérité...Levy, cette fille...c'est toi…

-Pardon ? Attends je comprends plus rien...tu dis que tu m'as agressé ? Et tu me demande de te faire confiance ?

-Levy, je sais que c'est dur, j'en suis pleinement conscient, je regrette ce que j'ai fait à un point que tu ne peux pas imaginer, c'est pour ça que j'ai choisis de rester à tes côtés, et si je te racontes ça c'est pour une bonne raison, je veux te montrer que quoiqu'il arrive, tu auras toujours des personnes qui te soutiendront et que parfois une épreuve difficile peut être….comment dire, disons que le changement qu'elle engendre n'est pas toujours mauvais.

-J'ai du mal à te suivre, tu me dis que, qu'on est amis malgré que tu m'aies blessée ?

-Oui, c'est même toi qui as fait le premier pas, tu m'as surpris ce jour là, et depuis je t'ai protégée à plusieurs reprises et t'ai aidé dans tes travaux divers.

-Comment ça ?

-Tu travailles comme traductrice free-lance et parfois tu dois voyager un peu, je t'accompagne pas mal et parfois tu te fais alpaguer dans la rue plus ou moins gentiment et moi, disons que je te débarrasse des gêneurs, finit-il en rigolant.

Elle se replia sur elle même, remontant ses genoux vers sa poitrine et appuyant son menton sur ceux-ci, c'était une autre de ses postures de réflexion, mais celle-ci, elle l'utilisait uniquement dans des cas complexes, comme lors de la révolte de Luxus, quand elle cherchait un moyen de comprendre les runes de Fried, ou encore pendant la guerre contre Tartaros lorsque Happy avait débarqué à la guilde complètement essoufflé en assurant savoir ou se trouvaient leurs amis prisonniers. Il adorait la voir comme ça en temps normal, mais actuellement cette posture l'inquiétait.

-Levy, tenta t-il un peu tendu.

-Je...je pense que si tu me voulais du mal, t'aurais déjà fait quelque chose, et même si je comprends pas tout de ce que tu m'as raconté, je...je veux essayer de te faire confiance, je dis pas que je vais d'un coup te sauter dans les bras ou me rapprocher de toi, mais je veux juste essayer d'en apprendre plus sur moi et pour l'instant je sens au fond que y'a que toi qui va pouvoir m'apporter les réponses que je cherche…

-Comment ça ?

-Quand...quand j'étais torturée, à un moment, ton visage m'es apparu un court instant, ça tu le sais mais quand j'ai vu tes yeux, je sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai sentit un sentiment familier de sécurité en un sens.

-Je vois…

On toqua à la porte, il entendit le maître chuchoter, ce dernier savait que seul le dragon slayer l'entendrait, cependant Levy regarda autour d'elle. Gajeel supposa que sa solitude avait entraîné de nouvelles capacités chez son amie.

-C'est pour moi, tu me donnes deux minutes, je reviens vite.

Elle hocha la tête et il ressortit sans la lâcher du regard. Il se tourna vers le vieil homme.

-Je vous écoute, mais faites vite, je commence à avoir un contact.

-Après quelques recherches, il ressort qu'il y a une maison sur la falaise en lisière de la forêt près de Cricks River elle est inhabitée et est suffisamment éloignée de la ville pour que Levy puisse y vivre sans risquer croiser quelqu'un qui la reconnaîtrait, la maison est assez grande pour deux.

-Merci master, je peux l'emmener aujourd'hui ?

-Oui, ses affaires y ont été amenées par les filles.

-J'emprunterais l'escalier de derrière et j'ai besoin de ma veste et d'une cape pour elle et une autre pour moi.

-Bien, je t'amène ça tout de suite.

-Encore merci master.

Il rentra et retrouva la jeune femme exactement comme il l'avait laissé.

-Levy, j'ai une proposition à te faire si tu veux.

-J't'écoutes.

-Il y a une maison ou on pourrait aller tout les deux, tes affaires s'y trouvent, je pourrais t'y aider à aller mieux.

Elle ne répondit pas, mais sembla encore une fois dans une profonde réflexion.

-Je...je veux essayer…

-Bien, alors mets ça, dit-il en lui désignant des habits sur la chaise, je vais chercher des vestes.

Il approcha de la porte et entendit Makarov qui déposait les vêtements au sol. Il attendit qu'il fut parti pour ouvrir la porte et récupérer ce qu'il lui fallait. Lorsqu'il se retourna, il vit qu'elle s'était changée, la robe blanche avait laissé place à un t-shirt à manche courte noir et à un pantalon en jean clair. Il ne l'avait jamais vu porter des habits aussi sobre, elle qui avait toujours des couleurs vives était à présent vêtue sombrement et le bandeau qu'elle portait habituellement dans les cheveux était absent. Il lui tendit la cape, elle le regarda des question dan les yeux.

-On va sortir discrètement et on va traverser la ville, mais je suis assez mal vu alors on va mettre ça pour ne pas se faire remarquer, ok ?

Elle hocha la tête et passa la cape autour de ses épaules, elle était trop grande pour elle, mais au moins elle la couvrait entièrement, une fois la capuche mise, on ne la voyait plus du tout. Il mit sa veste et passa lui aussi une cape noire. Il ouvrit la porte cachée dans un mur, l'escalier de secours avait été installé pour les cas d'attaques afin de faire sortir les blessés au plus vite ou tout simplement pour faire disparaître les membres de Crime Sorcière qui venaient de temps en temps à la guilde. Ils se dirigèrent ensuite dans la direction indiquée par le maître plus tôt dans la journée. Ils traversèrent la ville sous le regards terrifié des passants, Levy compris leur réaction en regardant l'homme qui marchait à côté de lui, il les regardait d'un air plus que mauvais en grognant régulièrement, en faisant attention elle réalisa que personne ne la regardait elle, tous effrayés par le dragon d'acier. Elle prit le temps d'observer le paysage autour d'elle, les rues étaient éclairées par un soleil de fin de journée, la douce lumière orangée lui blessait un peu les yeux, ceux-ci ne s'étant toujours pas ré-habitué à un éclairage fort. La grande rue de la ville était active, malgré qu'il fut déjà tard, de nombreux commerces étaient ouverts, des enfants couraient dans tout les sens se poursuivant dans des éclats de rires. Elle observait tout d'un œil froid, sans sourire ou sembler se souvenir de quoi que ce soit, Gajeel soupira de la voir ainsi, il espérait que la vue de ses librairies préférées ferait ressurgir des souvenirs de la jeune fille.


	4. Chapter 4: Maison

Hey, bonjour à tous, merci de me lire, ça me fait vraiment très plaisir.

Allez promis c'est le dernier qu'est aussi long, après ils redeviennent un peu normal.

Bonne lecture

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Maison

Environs une demi-heure après il arrivèrent à la maison indiquée par le maître, il s'agissait d'une petite bâtisse en bois éloignée de la ville. Elle semblait posséder trois à quatre pièces maximum, mais dégageait une impression de confort, la porte d'entrée se situait sous un large auvent, sur le perron se situaient un rocking chair et une banquette. C'est alors que Gajeel remarqua que le rocking chair était occupé, il vit alors Lily qui mangeait un kiwi, Levy sembla elle aussi l'avoir remarqué puisqu'elle se tendit immédiatement en le voyant.

-Calmes toi Levy, c'est un ami, il s'agit de mon chat, c'est un exceed nommé Lily, vous vous entendez très bien tout les deux.

Elle releva ses grands yeux noisette vers lui et scruta son visage dans les moindres détails, comme si elle cherchait un indice de la véracité de ses propos.

-C'est la vérité, tu vois, il raffole de kiwis et tu lui en offres tout le temps, il est souvent roulé en boule sur tes jambes quand tu effectues une traduction.

Elle reposa son regard sur le fauteuil à bascule et elle croisa les yeux de l'exceed, il la regarda profondément, il se leva et elle ne su pourquoi mais elle eut soudain l'impression de toujours l'avoir connu. Elle se mit à courir dans sa direction surprenant Gajeel, Lily reprit alors sa forme de combat et accueillit la jeune fille dans ses bras lorsqu'elle lui sauta dessus en larmes. Le dragon slayer était vraiment surpris, jamais il n'avait assisté à une telle scène de la part de ses deux amis, mais il sentait que ce n'étais pas la première fois que ça arrivait. Lily souleva la jeune fille, qui mit ses bras fins autour de son cou, en passant un de ses bras sous ses jambes. Oui cette scène n'était définitivement pas inconnue aux deux jeunes gens devant lui.

-Levy, je suis si heureux de te revoir, j'ai eu peur, tellement peur...

Elle se mit à pleurer encore plus fort, elle se sentait en sécurité dans les bras de cet homme-chat, ça lui semblait complètement fou au vu du fait qu'elle ne savait rien de lui, mais elle voulait rester là, elle se sentait tellement bien, elle resserra un peu plus son étreinte autour de son cou. Elle se mit alors à pleurer encore plus fort, cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas pleuré et ça lui semblait en cet instant aussi naturel que respirer, elle se laissa donc aller dans les grands bras musclés qui enserraient son petit corps frêle. Gajeel s'approcha d'eux en silence et regarda son exceed, il avait la tête enfouie dans le cou de la jeune mage, la serrant contre lui aussi fort qu'il le pouvait, elle lui rendait son étreinte. Il sentit en cet instant la puissance du lien qui les unissaient et bizarrement il sentit un sentiment étrange lui enserrer le cœur. Il sentit la respiration de Levy se calmer puis prendre un rythme régulier, il comprit qu'elle s'était endormie. Lily releva la tête et leurs regard se croisèrent.

-Elle s'est endormie, allons la coucher, dit le mage d'acier.

Le chat noir fut surpris, il s'attendait à ce que Gajeel soit en colère et lui pose pleins de questions sur la scène à laquelle il venait d'assister, mais non, il était calme et regardait la mage tendrement, lui replaçant une mèche de cheveux qui lui tombait sur le visage.

-Allez, viens, continua t-il en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Il l'ouvrit et observa l'intérieur de la maisonnette, elle était simple, sur sa droite se trouvait un salon ouvert sur une cuisine, un canapé confortable, deux fauteuil, une bibliothèque et une table avec quatre chaise occupaient l'espace, au fond à gauche il vit une porte entrouverte à travers laquelle il apercevait un lit, il supposa donc que la première porte à sa gauche menait à la salle de bain. Devant lui se trouvaient plusieurs cartons, sûrement les affaires de la jeune fille, il avança vers la chambre, elle était simple, un lit double était encadré par deux tables de chevet et une commode. Il entendit Lily arriver derrière lui, il l'observa déposer la jeune fille sur le lit et la recouvrit de la couverture, il ressortirent aussitôt. Le dragon slayer se dirigea vers le canapé et s'assit lourdement dedans et d'un geste invita son exceed à en faire de même.

-Je savais pas que vous étiez si proche tout les deux, commença t-il.

Et voilà, la pluie de question que Lily attendait allait commencer, il s'assit à côté de lui et reprit sa forme miniature.

-C'est compliqué, elle...elle a eu des moments difficiles ces dernier temps, enfin avant son enlèvement, mais tu le sais...cependant contrairement à ce que toi ou les autres membres de la guilde peuvent penser, elle ne s'épanchait pas sur Jett et Droy, et encore moins sur Lucy...une fois je suis tombée sur elle, au bord de la rivière, elle pleurait de tout son soul et je l'ai réconfortée et depuis, il m'est souvent arrivé de la retrouver pour qu'elle puisse parler de ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur...toutes les fois ou je t'ai dit que je retrouvais Happy et Charuru j'étais avec elle, que ce soit la nuit où le jour, dès qu'elle avait besoin, dès qu'elle m'appelait j'allais la voir...il avait une lueur triste dans le regard en disant cela.

Gajeel était sous le choc, jamais il n'aurait imaginé que Levy se cachait pour pleurer, et que Lily lui ai menti pour retrouver la crevette, sa crevette, il bouillonnait à l'intérieur.

-Gajeel, il n'y a rien entre nous, continua Lily connaissant très bien les sentiments de son maître pour la jeune bleue, elle est comme une petite sœur pour moi, je l'ai juste aidée à traverser ces moments durs pour elle, tu sais, elle a même pensé quitter la guilde et partir pendant un moment...

Il ne répondit rien, encore trop perturbé par l'aveu de l'exceed, comment avait-elle pu penser quitter la guilde sans lui en parler à lui.

-Pourquoi ? Lança t-il soudain, sèchement

-Pardon ? Sursauta le chat.

-Pourquoi toi plutôt qu'un autre ? Plutôt que moi ?

-Attends, tu te fou de moi là ? T'as cherché à passer du temps avec elle ? A quel moment t'as montré que tu te souciais d'elle ? T'as jamais montré le moindre intérêt pour sa vie, ses passions ou quoi que ce soit d'autre ! T'as pas le droit de me demander ça, j'ai écouté ses histoires, j'ai appris à la connaître et j'apprécie passer du temps avec elle et tu n'as rien a dire à ce propos ! Je suis le seul à l'avoir empêché de partir, le seul qui ai vu la détresse qu'elle cachait ! C'est grâce à moi qu'elle est encore ici ! Mais c'est vrai, le grand Gajeel Redfox n'a pas à se justifier de quoi que ce soit ! Hurla Lily hors de lui de la réflexion de son ami.

Sur ce il se leva et se dirigea vers la chambre, en ouvrant la porte il lâcha un ''Bonne nuit'' sec et referma la porte derrière lui. Gajeel se pencha en avant en se prenant la tête entre les mains, il s'en voulait. Lily avait raison jamais il n'avait cherché à connaître la jeune fille, pourtant il avait essayé de se rapprocher d'elle depuis les grands jeux magiques, mais Metalicana ne lui avait jamais appris à interagir avec les autres, la seule personne, hormis Lily, avec qui il avait réussi à créer un lien était Jubia, et encore leur lien était seulement du à leur histoire à Phantom Lord. Il décida d'aller faire un tour dehors. Lorsqu'il revint, deux heures après, vers une heures du matin, il trouva Levy assise sur le canapé.

-Salut, comment tu te sens ? Demanda t-il.

-Ça va, j'arrive pas trop à dormir, j'ai trop d'image qui reviennent en tête, dit-elle en repliant ses genoux sur sa poitrine passant ses bras autour d'eux.

Gajeel la regarda, son corps était meurtris, ses bras fin et ses longues jambes étaient couverts de cicatrices blanches comme celles qu'il avait lui même sur le bras. Il pouvait en apercevoir une sur l'arcade sourcilière gauche de la jeune fille, malgré sa frange. Il attrapa alors un bandeau dans le premier carton.

-Tu portais tout le temps un de ces trucs avant, tu veux bien que je t'en mette un ?

-À quoi ça servait ? Demanda t-elle soudainement curieuse.

-À retenir tes cheveux, regardes tu en as qui te retombent devant les yeux.

-Je….

-Tu veux bien ?

Elle hocha la tête positivement, il s'approcha alors et entreprit de lui mettre son bandana marron. Heureusement qu'elle lui en avait offert un l'année passée, il savait ainsi comment les nouer. Une fois fait il se recula et la regarda, elle ne ressemblait plus à la Levy qu'il avait connu, en effet, même si elle portait à nouveau un bandeau, ses cheveux , plus long qu'avant, retombaient rebelles sur son visage, ses grands yeux noisette doux était à présent foncés, plus dur et il pouvait y lire de la peur. Et le grand sourire qu'elle affichait normalement en permanence avait disparu. Pourtant, malgré tout cela il la trouvait belle.

-Comment c'est ? Demanda t-elle la voix cassé.

-Viens, tu vas voir ça par toi même, dit-il en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain.

Elle le suivit, en entrant il alluma la lumière et elle pu se voir dans le grand miroir. Elle s'observa longuement, le bandeau permettait de lui dégager un peu la vue, mais ses cheveux étaient en bataille et retombaient jusqu'au milieu de son dos, elle vit alors un couteau posé à côté d'elle. Elle le prit et avant même que Gajeel n'ait le temps de réagir, elle attrapa ses cheveux et les coupa d'un mouvement net. Il la regarda stupéfait, des mèches de cheveux bleus tombaient en s'éparpillant sur le sol carrelé. Il posa à nouveau son regard sur elle, ses boucles s'arrêtaient à présent au niveau du milieu de son cou. Il remarqua alors qu'elle n'avait pas lâché le couteau, il s'approcha précipitamment en voyant qu'elle levait à nouveau l'arme vers elle. Sans ménagement, il lui attrapa le bras, elle tourna la tête vers lui et il pu voir la peur, la colère et les larmes qui emplissaient ses yeux.

-Laisse moi ! Cria t-elle

-Non, je ne te laisserais pas faire de bêtise Levy, je viens de te retrouver je vais pas te laisser te défiler comme ça !

-Mais regarde moi ! Je suis couverte de cicatrices, je sais pas qui je suis, j'arrive pas à dormir parce que je revis tout ce qu'ils m'ont fait, je veux pas vivre comme ça ! C'est trop dur !

-Je sais que c'est dur Levy, chacun à des blessures qu'il a dû surmonter, mais c'est le fait de faire face qui nous rend plus fort. On a tous eu des moments ou on aurait voulu abandonner et tout fuir mais on est restés, on a prit sur nous. Alors oui, c'est dur, mais avec le temps on cicatrise, et même si la blessure se rouvre parfois, il faut s'en servir comme d'une force pour se surpasser.

Il n'avait pas lâché son bras de tout son discours et avait plongé son regard sang dans les iris brunes de la jeune fille. Il entendit le bruit métallique du couteau tombant au sol et vit les yeux de la bleue se remplir de larmes, la porte s'ouvrit alors et Lily entra sous sa forme de combat. Levy s'extirpa à l'étreinte de Gajeel pour sauter dans les bras de l'exceed et pleurer.

-Que….il s'est passé quoi ici ? Demanda t-il surpris de voir la mage en pleurs, ses cheveux coupés courts maintenus par un bandeau et de nombreuses mèches bleues éparpillées autours d'un couteau au sol.

-Une crise de...de...de panique je crois, ramène la au lit et reste auprès d'elle, elle à besoin de repos.

Le chat regarda surpris son ami sortir de la pièce puis de la maison en grognant, il souleva alors la jeune fille et la porta jusque sur le lit pour la deuxième fois de la journée. Encore une fois elle s'était endormie tout en pleurant, mais malgré cela, elle ne desserrait pas ses bras du corps de l'exceed. Il s'allongea sur le lit serrant toujours contre lui le corps frêle de son amie et se mit à caresser doucement sa joue. Il se demanda ou était passé le dragon slayer, puis entendit le bruit d'un arbre qui craque ''Besoin de se défouler hein ?'' pensa t-il. Plusieurs heures plus tard, il entendit la porte de la maison s'ouvrir, il sortit de la chambre et tomba nez-à-nez avec un Gajeel recouvert de blessures.

-Que…

-Surtout tu la fermes, je suis pas d'humeur, grogna t-il.

-Écoute, je sais que la voir dans cet état est dur pour toi mais c'est pas une raison pour aller te battre comme un idiot au milieu de la nuit.

Contre toute attente, Gajeel s'écroula au milieu de la pièce en se prenant la tête dans les mains, le chat pu entendre des pleurs provenant du dragon. Il s'approcha de son ami, s'agenouilla et posa une main sur son épaule.

-C'est ma faute...commença le mage d'acier, c'est ma faute si elle est dans cet état…

-Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Demanda l'exceed surpris.

-C'est ma faute si elle a été enlevée…

-Tu dis n'importe quoi.

-Tu comprends pas Lily, commença t-il à crier en se relevant, je...je devais la retrouver ce matin là...on avait rendez vous à la bibliothèque, et comme un con j'ai trouvé le moyen d'être en retard, et à cause de moi….elle s'est retrouvée toute seule, la bibliothèque est complètement excentrée, personne l'aurait entendue si elle avait crié ! On sait même pas combien de temps elle s'est débattue pour essayer de nous rejoindre...combien de temps a t-elle espéré qu'on arrive vainement parce qu'on a pas été foutu de retrouver qui avait fait ça, hein combien de temps ?

-Gajeel…

-C'est ma faute si la crevette est dans cet état, c'est ma faute si on l'a perdue...

L'exceed mit alors un puissant coup de poing dans la mâchoire de son ami, le stoppant net dans son discours et le faisant tomber à la renverse. Gajeel fut surpris et ne bougea plus, n'osant pas regarder son ami.

-Personne ne te reproche quoique ce soit, jamais on aurait pu prévoir que ce cinglé était revenu et encore moins qu'il s'en prendrait à elle, alors t'arrête tes lamentations et tu va te coucher ! Lança Lily énervé.

Sans lui laisser le choix il lui montra la porte de la chambre, le dragon entra alors et s'installa dans le lit à côté de Levy, sans qu'il ne s'y attende, cette dernière se colla contre lui, il passa alors ses bras autours de son petit corps.


	5. Chapter 5: Entraînement

Chapitre 5 : Entraînement

Lorsqu'il se réveilla le lendemain, il remarqua qu'elle n'était plus là, il sortit paniqué de la chambre et tomba sur elle dans le salon en train de regarder, curieuse, le carton en face d'elle. Lily sortit peu de temps après de la salle de bain, sous sa forme d'adulte, sachant qu'elle rassurait la jeune fille, il fit un signe de tête à son ami avant d'aller s'asseoir en face de la mage.

-Levy, veux-tu en savoir plus sur ton passé ? Demanda l'exceed.

La jeune femme le regarda puis, surprenant le dragon, elle tourna la tête vers lui.

-Ça va pas me faire de mal ? Lança t-elle encore apeurée par ce qui lui était arrivé.

Comprenant sa détresse, Gajeel vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

-On ne sait pas ce qui risque te faire du mal, mais nous serons là pour t'aider à traverser tout ça, c'est à toi de voir quand tu te sentiras prête.

Elle hocha la tête puis se recroquevilla remontant ses genoux sur sa poitrine.

-Je veux apprendre à me battre, déclara t-elle surprenant les deux amis.

-Tu...tu es sûre ? Hasarda Lily.

-Oui, je...j'entends des bruits la nuit qui me font sursauter et quand je vois mon corps, mes cicatrices me rappellent ce qui s'est passé là-bas et je veux apprendre à me défendre pour ne plus subir ça ! Lança t-elle d'un ton absolument certain.

-Dans ce cas là tu va devoir te changer, met des fringues qui ne craignent pas et dans lesquelles tu es libre de tes mouvements et rejoins moi dehors, tu peux fouiller dans les miennes si tu veux, dit Gajeel en se levant.

-Attends tu vas pas...commença Lily.

-Elle veut apprendre à se battre je vois pas pourquoi on ne l'entraînerait pas, et tu sais qu'il n'y a pas meilleur que nous pour faire ça, elle ne risque rien maintenant qu'elle est avec nous.

-S'il te plaît Lily, ça...ça compte pour moi.

L'exceed regarda la jeune fille surpris, elle prononçait son nom pour la première fois depuis son retour. Elle était à nouveau assise normalement et lui lançait un regard qu'il connaissait trop bien, c'était celui qu'elle avait à chaque fois qu'elle lui parlait de ses problèmes, celui qu'elle avait quand elle avait besoin de lui. Il se leva pour aller s'accroupir devant elle, il lui prit les mains.

-N'hésite jamais à nous demander quoique ce soit Levy, on est là pour toi, avec nous plus rien ne t'arrivera, lança t-il.

-Merci Lily, finit-elle avec un sourire.

Elle se leva et après avoir fouillé dans un de ses cartons vainement, prit des affaires de Gajeel et Lily et partit dans la chambre. Pendant ce temps les deux mages sortirent préparer quelques accessoires pour son entraînement. Elle sortit de la maison une dizaine de minutes plus tard, elle portait un des pantalons marron bouffant de Gajeel retenue par une des ceinture en toile blanche de Lily et en haut une veste large sans manches du dragon slayer sur un t-shirt à manches courtes noir, elle avait bandé ses mains et le bas de ses poignets. Elle avait lâché ses cheveux à présent très courts, jamais ses deux amis ne l'avait vu habillée ainsi, c'est alors que l'un comme l'autre posèrent leurs regards sur ses bras couverts de cicatrices. Gajeel s'attarda sur son visage caché en partie par ses cheveux, il plongea une main dans sa poche et en sortit un morceau de tissu marron et noir qu'il lui noua autour de la tête.

-C'est mon bandeau, tu y fais gaffe j'y tiens et non tu l'enlève pas, si tu vois rien à cause de tes cheveux tu peux pas te battre, dit-il simplement coupant court à toute interjection de la mage.

Une fois que ce fut fait les deux hommes commencèrent l'entraînement de la jeune femme. Ils avaient fabriqué des équipements simples et lui servaient de punching-ball pour les exercices de frappe. Au bout de trois heures ils firent une pause pour manger un morceau. C'est alors que Gajeel se leva et s'éloigna un instant.

-Mais ou est-ce qu'il est encore partis lui ? Lança Lily avec une pointe d'exaspération.

-Il est partis à la cascade, il est en train de puiser de l'eau bien fraîche, répondis Levy en continuant de manger.

-Pardon ? S'étouffa l'exceed noir, tu...tu entends ce qu'il est en train de faire ? Même moi je ne peux pas, la cascade n'est tout de même pas tout à fait la porte à côté.

Elle releva la tête et sembla en effet réaliser qu'elle ne devrait pas être capable d'entendre Gajeel.

-Gajeel, dit un truc ! Cria le chat.

Il attendis un instant avant que Levy ne se mette à parler.

-Il demande si tu dis ça à cause de moi.

Lily fut surpris de la réponse que donna son ami. Il entendit alors le dragon slayer revenir.

-Tu le savais ? Demanda t-il alors, surpris.

-Je m'en doutais, lâcha t-il, l'autre jour à l'infirmerie j'ai remarqué qu'elle régissait à un murmure.

-Je vois…

Après avoir rangé leur repas ils reprirent l'entraînement. Contrairement à ce qu'ils avait initialement imaginé, la jeune femme était assez douée pour le combat. À la fin de la journée ils étaient tous les trois épuisés, en rentrant dans la maison, Levy aperçu un livre sur la table, elle s'assit sur le canapé et le prit.

-Lily, tu...tu voudrais bien m'apprendre à lire ? Demanda t-elle en se tournant vers l'exceed.

-Euh..oui bien sur, mais il faut que tu te repose avant, on a passé la journée à s'entraîner tu dois être épuisée.

-C'était bien plus dur de tenir le coup lorsque j'étais prisonnière...dit-elle la voix basse.

Gajeel et Lily se tendirent immédiatement à l'évocation de ces événements.

Deux mois passèrent durant lesquels les trois amis alternèrent entre exercices et ré-apprentissage de la lecture et l'écriture. Au plus grand bonheur des deux mages Levy manifestait un même amour pour livres et les langues qu'avant son enlèvement, elle était à présent aussi beaucoup plus calme, ne faisant plus de cauchemars sur son expérience. Elle demeurait toujours beaucoup plus proche de Lily que du dragon slayer en raison de leur passé de confidence.


	6. Chapter 6: Rencontre

Je bosse mes partiels, je boss mes partiels, mais j'oublie surtout de poster un chapitre O.O du coup ben je poste assez tard, mais on est toujours mercredi :P

Sur ce Bonne lecture à tous et merci pour tous vos commentaires, il me font toujours super plaisir :D

* * *

Chapitre 6 : Rencontre

Ce jour là Gajeel reçu un appel tôt le matin. Lorsque Levy se réveilla elle trouva ses deux amis en grande discussion.

-Bonjour Levy, lança l'exceed arrêtant net Gajeel dans sa phrase.

-Bonjour, répondit-elle en s'asseyant à côté du mage d'acier sur le canapé, vous allez bien ? De quoi vous discutiez ?

Ils se lancèrent un regard entendu, puis Gajeel prit la parole.

-Tu te souviens qu'à l'infirmerie je t'ai parlé de l'homme qui s'est occupé de toi lorsque tu étais enfant ?

-Euh...oui..oui je crois mais je ne me rappelle plus de son nom, dit-elle un peu piteuse.

-C'est pas grave crevette t'en fait pas.

Ce surnom était naturellement revenu lors des entraînement lorsqu'elle n'arrivait pas à toucher sa main alors qu'il la levait au plus haut.

-L'homme qui s'occupait de toi enfant s'appelle Makarov, c'est un vieil homme plutôt petit qui t'aime beaucoup, il ne pouvait pas venir te voir avant mais il m'a demandé s'il pouvait venir aujourd'hui.

-Je...je ne sais pas, à ce que tu m'en dis il devait être un père pour moi, et je ne veux pas qu'il me voit ainsi, dit-elle en désignant ses bras.

-Levy, il est parfaitement au courant de ce qui t'es arrivé et il veut juste savoir comment tu vas parce qu'il ne t'as pas vue depuis longtemps.

-Mais regarde comment je suis habillée ! Lança t-elle.

Encore une fois elle portait la tenue d'entraînement empruntée aux deux hommes de la maison, elle s'en servait aussi de pyjama.

-Pour ça ne t'en fait pas ma belle, commença Lily, regarde, dans ce carton se trouvent des vêtements féminins qui t'iront, tu n'as qu'à choisir ce que tu veux.

Elle semblait mal à l'aise.

-N'oublie pas qu'on sera là, il est aussi comme un père pour nous, finit Lily.

La jeune femme se leva, prit le carton et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Lorsqu'elle en ressortit environs une demi-heure plus tard, les garçons furent très surpris. En effet elle portait un pantalon blanc retenu par une ceinture marron clair, en haut elle avait un débardeur jaune couvert par un veston en jean sans manches. Elle avait aussi trouvé de longues mitaines noirs qui remontaient jusqu'à ses coudes, cachant alors une grande partie de ses cicatrices, ses cheveux étaient retenus par un bandana orange. Cela faisait deux mois qu'elle portait leurs habits amples, ils n'étaient plus habitué à la voir telle qu'elle était avant, mais cette vision leur plaisait à tous les deux.

-Comment vous me trouvez, ? Demanda t-elle hésitante.

-Tu es magnifique, lâcha Gajeel sans même s'en rendre compte.

-Tu es parfaite, continua Lily.

Elle sourit un peu gênée, avant de s'asseoir dans le canapé et de prendre le livre qu'elle lisait à présent seule, pendant que les deux mages vaquaient à leurs occupations.

-Il ne devrait plus tarder, lança Gajeel une heure plus tard.

Levy sursauta et se tendis à l'évocation de la venue du vieillard. On toqua à la porte un instant après, la jeune femme posa son livre et se redressa.

-Bonjour...monsieur, hésita le dragon slayer en ouvrant la porte.

En effet il avait tellement l'habitude de l'appeler ''master'' ou ''maître'' qu'il ne savait pas trop comment agir. Le vieil homme le salua et entra, il vit alors Levy assise sur le canapé dos à lui. Il s'approcha alors et la trouva dans des habits de tout les jours qu'elle portait avant son enlèvement.

-Bonjour Levy, dit-il alors simplement.

-Bonjour monsieur, répondit-elle en le regardant.

Elle fut surprise par ce qu'elle vit, elle s'attendait à voir un homme âgé, mais pas autant, il avait les traits tirés, comme usé par le temps, il mesurait environs 1m10 et pourtant souriait les larmes aux yeux.

-Levy...je suis tellement heureux de te voir...commença t-il la voix cassée.

Il s'assit à côté d'elle, Gajeel et Lily prirent place en face dans un fauteuil.

-Si tu savais combien je me suis inquiété pour toi...comment te sens tu ?

-Je...je…, hésita t-elle posant son regard sur ses amis.

Ils avaient tout deux un regard confiant et tranquille, elle repris alors essayant d'être plus à l'aise.

-Je vais bien, merci, Gajeel et Lily ont pris soin de moi.

-C'est ce que je constate, merci a vous deux, dit-il en les regardant.

-C'est normal.

-Monsieur, j'aimerais vous demander quelque chose, repris Levy.

-Je t'écoute mon enfant, lui répondit-il.

-Racontez moi mon passé s'il vous plaît, Gajeel et Lily m'ont raconté ce qu'ils savaient, mais il reste des zones d'ombres, que j'aimerais effacer.

-Je veux bien, que t-ont-ils raconté ?

-Ils m'ont dit que je suis orpheline depuis ma naissance, ou presque, et que vous m'avez recueilli moi et d'autres jeunes, que je suis une grande lectrices, que je savais parler plusieurs langues et que je suis bibliothécaire. Ils m'ont aussi dit j'ai été enlevée 6 mois avant qu'ils ne me retrouvent. C'est tout ce que je sais.

-Je vois…

Il réfléchit, Gajeel et Lily ne lui avaient en aucun cas parlé de la guilde, ni donné le nom de leurs amis, pourtant le tatouage du dragon slayer n'était pas caché, il semblait donc qu'elle n'ai plus aucun souvenirs de Fairy Tail.

-Et bien je n'ai pas grand-chose de plus à t'en dire, tu m'as été amenée par un voyageur qui t'avais trouvée perdue en pleine forêt, il savait que je recueillais les enfants perdus et donc je t'ai adoptée.

-Mais pourquoi m'a t-on enlevée ? Demanda t-elle.

Cette question secoua Gajeel, il se sentait responsable et le maître le savait.

-Je ne peux répondre à cette question mon enfant, personne ne sais pourquoi tu as été prise pour cible...

-Mais il doit bien y avoir une raison, on enlève pas une bibliothécaire juste pour le plaisir, et on ne la questionne pas nuit et jours en la torturant s'il n'y a pas un intérêt ! Cria t-elle en se levant.

-Levy calme toi, dit Lily.

-Non ! Non ! Non ! Je veux savoir pourquoi je garderais ces marques toute ma vie ! Pourquoi il s'est obstiné à me questionner sur un sujet que je ne connaissais pas ! Vous savez pas ce que c'est de se réveiller sans savoir ou on est, ni qui on est et de se faire torturer à répétition ! Hurla t-elle hors d'elle les larmes aux yeux.

Gajeel se leva et la prit dans ses bras, bloquant tout mouvements.

-Je ne sais peut-être pas ce que ça fait de ne pas savoir qui on est, mais ne pas savoir ou on se réveille et se faire torturer et battre, je le sais, alors calmes toi, il ne t'arrivera plus rien Levy, on est là maintenant.

Elle se mit à pleurer dans les bras du dragon, passant ses fin bras autour de sa taille et cachant son visage dans son torse.

-Excusez la, elle se remet à peine de ses blessures, vous voir la touche beaucoup, mais n'y voyez aucune attaque personnelle.

-Je comprends Lily, mais ne t'en fait pas, savoir qu'elle va bien est déjà suffisant pour moi, je vais vous laisser. Merci à vous deux de vous occuper d'elle ainsi.

Il partit alors laissant les trois amis seul à nouveau. Levy pleurait toujours blottie dans les bras de Gajeel. Lily sortit un instant et lorsqu'il rentra, il vit son ami porter la jeune femme dans ses bras.

-Elle s'est endormie, je vais la coucher je reviens.

Une fois qu'il fut ressortit de la chambre il s'assit sur un fauteuil du salon face à Lily.

-Allez pose la ta question, je sais que tu en meurs d'envie, finit-il par dire après presque une demi-heure de silence.

-Ce que tu as dit tout à l'heure à Levy, c'était vrai ?

-Sur le fait de se faire battre et de ne pas savoir ou on se réveille ?

-Oui, ça, c'était un mensonge pour la calmer n'est-ce pas ?

-Non, c'était pas un mensonge, c'est la vérité.

-Tu me racontes ?

-Y'a pas grand-chose à en dire, tu sais que j'ai été élevé par un dragon nommé Metalicana ?

-Oui.

-Le jour ou il a disparu je me suis réveillé dans un endroit que je ne connaissait pas complètement perdu alors que j'avais à peine 7 ans. J'ai erré pendant des mois avant de rentrer chez Phantom Lord...la plus grosse erreur de ma vie...la vie là-bas n'a pas été facile...Pour que je donne le meilleur de moi même, maître José m'obligeait à combattre la guilde entière tout les jours, lorsque je n'y arrivais pas j'étais envoyé dans les sous-sols de la guilde et battu à mort par les quatre éléments et par José lui-même. Ce manège à duré presque trois ans...c'est le temps qu'il m'a fallut pour devenir l'un des meilleurs éléments de Phantom Lord. Après ça je n'étais battu que si j'échouais lors de missions.

Lily n'en revenait pas, Gajeel ne lui avait jamais dit à ce propos, personne dans la guilde n'en avait jamais parlé.

-Cherches pas, je l'ai jamais dit à personne, seule Jubia est au courant, puisqu'elle est arrivée dans la guilde au même moment.

-Pourquoi n'en n'avoir jamais parlé ?

-Pourquoi faire ? C'est une partie de ma vie que j'ai préféré mettre sous clef si on peut dire.

-Alors toi aussi tu as été blessé ? Lança une petite voix derrière Lily.

-Levy tu es réveillée ? Demanda l'exceed en se retournant.

-Gajeel, c'est vrai ce que tu as raconté ?

-Oui...dit-il simplement.

-Mais t'as pas de marques de blessures.

-Si, mais je les garde cachées...continua t-il en se levant.

Il retira alors son t-shirt, leur tourna le dos et souleva ses cheveux. Ils virent alors de nombreuses cicatrices de fouet, de brûlures et diverses autres provenances. Levy s'approcha alors et les toucha délicatement ce qui eut pour effet de le faire frissonner.

-C'est comme moi...dit-elle un peu ailleurs.

Il se retourna alors vers elle et lui prit les mains.

-Je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure, t'es pas la seule à avoir connu l'horreur alors fait moi un peu confiance pour t'aider.

-Ça te fais mal ?

-Non, plus maintenant.

-C'est pour ça que tu gardes les cheveux long ? Demanda Lily.

Gajeel se renfrogna il s'éloigna de Levy et leur tourna à nouveau le dos.

-C'est plus ou moins une raison oui, je ne veux pas que l'on me questionne sur ce passé ou j'étais faible et honteux, c'est un moment de ma vie que je préférerais oublier.

-Tu as réussi ? Questionna Levy.

Il se retourna et la fixa droit dans les yeux.

-On oublie jamais vraiment, on apprend à passer outre, tu sais Levy tu m'as souvent parlé de ce proverbe ''Ce qui ne nous tue pas nous rends plus forts'', il s'applique complètement à ce qui t'es arrivé, mais aussi à mon passé.

-''Ce qui ne nous tue pas nous rends plus forts''...C'est vrai que ça correspond bien à ce que je suis…je peux aller me changer ? Je me sens plus à l'aise dans vos habits.

-Oui bien sur vas-y crevette, répondit Gajeel.

Elle alla dans la chambre et en ressortit avec les vêtement d'entraînement.

-Je peux aller faire des exercices ?

-Tu veux un coup de main ? Demanda Lily.

-Non merci, j'ai envie d'être un petit peu seule.

Elle sortit, les garçons s'occupèrent alors jusqu'au repas.


	7. Chapter 7: Cauchemar

La chanson dans ce chapitre est "Hurt" de Johnny Cash

* * *

Chapitre 7 : Cauchemar

Gajeel sortit pour aller la chercher mais il ne trouva personne dehors.

-Levy ? Levy t'es où ? Levy ! Cria t-il alertant Lily.

-Gajeel, pourquoi tu hurles ?

-Levy est pas là, je la vois pas ! Lâcha t-il avant de partir en courant vers la forêt, Levy !

Il couru pendant plusieurs dizaines de minutes zigzaguant entre les arbres à la recherche de l'odeur de la jeune femme. C'est alors qu'il entendit un chant.

- **I hurt myself today**  
 **To see if I still feel**  
 **I focus on the pain**  
 **The only thing that's real**  
 **The needle tears a hold**  
 **The old familiar sting**  
 **Try to kill it all away**  
 **But I remember everything**

 **What have I become**  
 **My sweetest friend**  
 **Everyone I know goes away**  
 **In the end**  
 **And you could have it all**  
 **My empire of dirt**  
 **I will let you down**  
 **I will make you hurt**

 **Il s'approcha du lieu d'où provenait la voix c'est alors qu'il la vit, elle était assise au bord d'un lac, les pied dans l'eau, dos à lui.**

 **-I wear this crown of thorns**  
 **Upon my liar's chair**  
 **Full of broken thoughts**

 **I cannot repair**  
 **Beneath the stains of time**  
 **The feelings disappear**  
 **You are someone else**  
 **I am still right here**

 **What have I become**  
 **My sweetest friend**  
 **Everyone I know goes away**  
 **In the end**  
 **And you could have it all**  
 **My empire of dirt**  
 **I will let you down**  
 **I will make you hurt**

 **If I could start again**  
 **A million miles away**  
 **I would keep myself**  
 **I would find a way**

Une fois la chanson finie elle se leva, et plongea dans l'eau. Gajeel s'approcha, ne la voyant pas remonter, il se précipita dans l'eau en l'appelant. C'est alors qu'il la vit, elle était en train de nager au fond du lac. Il retira son t-shirt et plongea la rejoindre. Lorsqu'elle vit qu'il était dans l'eau avec elle, Levy fut surprise, mais elle sourit. Ils nagèrent encore un moment sous l'eau avant de remonter à la surface pour respirer.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda t-elle en passant une main dans ses cheveux trempés.

-Tu avais disparu, on est partis à ta recherche, répondit-il en essorant sa crinière noire.

-Oh, oui, excuse moi, j'aurais du vous prévenir.

-T'inquiète pas crevette, dit-il dans un rire, au fait, depuis quand tu aimes l'eau toi ?

-J'en sais rien…mais elle m'apaise, je me sens bien quand je nage.

C'est alors qu'il eut un sourire en coin, il attrapa la jeune femme et la balança sur son épaule, tel un sac.

-Hey mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? S'indigna t-elle.

Il s'avança dans l'eau, jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui monte jusqu'aux hanches, là il la jeta à l'eau sans ménagement. Lorsqu'elle refit surface elle le fusilla du regard.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris Gajeel ? Hurla t-elle hors d'elle.

-Hahaha tu devrais voir ta tête crevette, t'es hilarante, lâcha t-il.

-Tu es complètement fou !

-Tu m'as dit aimer l'eau, je n'ai fait que t'y replonger.

Elle lui lança un regard noir qui le fit sourire, c'est alors qu'elle l'éclaboussa avant de lui foncer dessus. Surpris, il fut déséquilibré et ils tombèrent à la renverse. En remontant à la surface ils commencèrent à se courir après en se jetant de l'eau et en rigolant. Gajeel était heureux d'entendre à nouveau le rire si particulier de Levy, il se sentait bien en cet instant même. Jamais il n'avait eu l'occasion de rire autant et de s'amuser ainsi étant enfant. Il attrapa alors la jeune femme dans ses bras, mais en se débattant elle le fit glisser et ils tombèrent à nouveau dans l'eau. Elle était étalée sur son torse les mains posées contre celui-ci, ses mains à lui étaient posées sur dans le creux de ses reins. Instinctivement elle se blottit contre lui et lui resserra son étreinte, c'est alors que Lily débarqua.

-Non mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez tout les deux, ça fait une heure que je vous cherche vous savez ? Aller sortez de là qu'on puisse enfin manger ! Lança t-il aux deux amis.

-Lily ! Lâcha la jeune femme surprise.

Levy se releva immédiatement et se précipita vers l'exceed. Gajeel la suivit peu après et ramassa son t-shirt, en regardant la jeune femme, il réalisa qu'elle avait mis ce jour là un de ses rares t-shirt blanc, qui était donc à présent absolument transparent. Il lui jeta alors e sien au visage.

-Hey ! Qu'est ce qui te prends Gajeel ? Cria t-elle.

-T'as un t-shirt blanc et t'es trempé, réfléchis deux secondes et tu comprendras.

Elle sembla réfléchir un instant puis regarda sa poitrine et se mit à rougir en cachant son corps de ses bras. Gajeel se mit à rire, elle le foudroya du regard avant de se retourner pour enfiler le t-shirt. Ils se dirigèrent alors vers la maison, sur le chemin elle se rendit compte que le haut était emprunt d'une odeur de métal et de bois, elle était forte et marquée mais, sans qu'elle ne sache dire pourquoi, elle la rassurait. Une fois qu'ils eurent mangés ils retournèrent s'entraîner. Cette nuit là Levy réveilla Gajeel, elle était en sueur et complètement paniquée.

-Non ! Non ! Lâchez moi ! Me touchez pas ! Je sais rien ! Arrêtez !

-Levy calmes toi, tu ne risques rien, dit Gajeel essayant de la calmer.

-Non ! Non ! Laissez moi tranquille !

-Levy ! Levy ! C'est moi Gajeel, tu ne crains rien.

-Gajeel qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Lily en entrant précipitamment dans la pièce.

-Elle fait un cauchemar mais j'arrive pas à la calmer.

Ils étaient désemparés, cela faisait plus d'un mois qu'elle ne les avait pas réveillés en plein milieu de la nuit, mais les fois précédentes ils avaient toujours réussi à faire en sorte qu'elle se calme. C'est alors que Gajeel eut une idée, elle lui avait dit plus tôt que l'eau du lac la calmait, il la prit alors et sortit de la maison précipitamment, Lily sur ses talons, arrivé à la cascade ni une ni deux il entra dans l'eau Levy toujours agitée dans ses bras. Il se baissa de façon à ce qu'elle soit presque complètement immergée dans l'eau. Lily passa sous sa forme de combat et le rejoint pour tenir la jeune femme. Au bout de plusieurs minutes elle arrêta de s'agiter et ouvrit les yeux, essoufflée et perdue.

-Gajeel, Lily...que...pourquoi on est dans l'eau ? Demanda t-elle en les regardant.

-Tu as fait un cauchemar impressionnant, on arrivait pas à te calmer alors Gajeel à eu l'idée de t'amener ici, répondis Lily.

Les garçons relâchèrent alors la pression qu'ils effectuaient sur son corps pour la maintenir de façon à ce qu'elle soit libre de ses mouvements. Elle se releva sans lâcher les mains de ses amis, Gajeel se redressa, il sentait qu'elle était encore un peu paniquée, Lily semblait s'en être rendu compte car il tenait lui aussi toujours la main de la jeune femme.

-J'ai un peu froid, on peu rentrer ? Demanda t-elle timidement.

-Oui bien sûr, allons-y, dit l'exceed.

Ils avançaient prudemment dans le noir le plus complet, le dragon d'acier ouvrait la marche en raison de sa vision particulière. Au bout d'un moment Levy prit la parole.

-Désolé les gars, à cause de moi vous êtes trempés et vous avez pas pu dormir.

-T'inquiète pas pour ça crevette c'est pas grave, on t'as dit qu'on serait là si t'avait un problème et c'était le cas, lança le dragon en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

Une fois rentrés, ils entreprirent de se sécher avant d'aller se recoucher, Levy remarqua que les cheveux de Gajeel dégoulinaient elle commença alors à les lui essorer. Cela le surpris mais il décida de se laisser faire, une fois qu'elle eut fini, ils se changèrent et retournèrent au lit.


	8. Chapter 8 : Magnolia

Chapitre 8 : Magnolia

Deux autres mois passèrent tranquillement dans la petite maison. La jeune femme allait de mieux en mieux, elle savait à présent se battre plus que convenablement et était capable de lire trois langues couramment. Cependant elle n'allait toujours pas à la ville, ou plutôt elle n'en avait pas le droit.

-Dites les gars, pourquoi vous m'empêchez d'aller en ville avec vous quand vous faites les courses ?

Les deux amis se trouvèrent bien embêtés, ils n'avait pas encore osé aborder le sujet de la guilde ne sachant pas trop si la jeune femme était prête à l'entendre. Cependant le mage d'acier décida de se lancer.

-Écoute, il y a quelque chose dont on ne t'a pas parlé encore...commença t-il.

-Pourquoi tu parais sombre d'un coup ?

-Parce que je crains ta réaction, Levy je suis un mage.

-Un mage ? Demanda t-elle un peu perdue

-Oui...comment t'expliquer...regarde.

Il transforma alors son bras en une lance de métal.

-Ton bras, il...il s'est transformé ! Cria t-elle surprise.

Lily et Gajeel se rendirent alors compte qu'elle avait vraiment tout oublié de la magie.

-Ne t'en fais pas c'est normal, c'est ma magie, je suis un...il ne pouvait pas dire ''dragon slayer'' il aurait ensuite fallu qu'il s'explique et cela serait un peu compliqué, je suis un mage d'acier, je transforme mon corps en arme en métal.

-En arme ?

-Oui lorsqu'on est mage comme moi on doit accomplir des missions pour aider les gens du pays entier, parfois il s'agit de se débarrasser de mauvaises personnes.

-Toi aussi tu es mage ? Lança t-elle en direction de Lily.

-Oui, mais moi ma magie ne consiste qu'a voler ou devenir plus grand, je ne suis pas comme Gajeel.

-Levy...toi aussi tu es une mage, ou plutôt tu étais…

-Pardon ? Tu dis n'importe quoi Gajeel ! S'indigna t-elle.

-Il a raison, continua Lily.

-Vous dites n'importe quoi, je ne connais rien à la magie !

-Tu as oublié ce n'est pas pareil ! Lança le dragon.

-J'ai du mal à vous croire, comment je pourrais ne plus me souvenir d'un truc aussi important ?

-Tu as été torturée pendant 6 mois et tu as perdu la mémoire sur tout ce qui touchait à ta vie précédente, même tes amis les plus proches.

-Oui, mais de ce que tu me montres, la magie devrait être une part de moi-même et donc ça me semble surprenant d'oublier ça.

-Ta magie était différente de la mienne, elle était bien plus...comment dire...elle te correspondant complètement.

-Oui on peut dire qu'elle t'allait comme un gant, renchérit Lily.

-C'était quoi ? Demanda la bleue intriguée.

-Une magie à base de mot qui devenaient réels.

-Comment ça ?

-Tu écrivais un mot comme….euh….''water'' et de l'eau se matérialisait, dit le dragon.

-Alors c'est vraiment de la magie…mais ça n'explique pas pourquoi je ne peux pas aller en ville, je faisais de la magie et je n'en fait plus, où est le problème ?

-Et bien, pour être mage de manière légale, il faut appartenir à une guilde, continua Gajeel.

-C'est quoi ? Demanda t-elle.

-C'est un grand groupe de personnes qui se retrouve dans un même lieu et qui agis un peu comme une famille. La guilde c'est aussi là que l'on trouve les missions qui nous permettent de vivre, finit Lily.

-D'accord et donc, pourquoi ça gêne ? Questionna t-elle.

-La guilde de cette ville, la guilde ou je suis, tu en faisais partie toi aussi, expliqua Gajeel.

-Et ? Insista la jeune femme.

-Lorsque je t'ai parlé précédemment de la guilde tu as très mal réagi, et je ne voudrait pas qu'en croisant nos amis ou en en entendant parler en ville tu te sentes mal à nouveau, termina t-il avec un peu de mal.

Levy sembla réfléchir un moment avant de le regarder à nouveau.

-Dis moi son nom s'il te plaît.

-Levy, je ne suis pas sur que...commença Lily

-Attends, on va commencer par quelque chose de moins violent.

Le mage montra son épaule à la jeune femme et Lily le voyant faire lui montra son dos en désignant son tatouages.

-Reconnais tu ces dessins ? Demandèrent-ils.

-Je...ça me dit quelque chose, mais...mais je n'arrive pas à me souvenir…

-Ceci est l'emblème de notre guilde, tous les membres le portent sur une partie de leur corps, toi aussi tu le portais sur ton omoplate gauche.

Instinctivement Levy posa une main sur l'endroit désigné par son ami, elle ne senti que les cicatrices de sa peau rappée sur plusieurs centimètres.

-Je sais...tu ne l'as plus, elle a été effacée...enfin si on peut dire…

-Oui...s'il te plaît, je veux connaître le nom de ta guilde, insista t-elle.

Les deux amis se lancèrent un regard entendu, ils hésitaient à lui dire la vérité, elle avait le droit de savoir, mais en même temps cela leur semblait dangereux.

-Je vous en supplie, j'ai le droit de savoir…

-Bien…

-Gajeel, non !

-Elle a le droit Lily, elle le demande, je ne vois pas pourquoi on ne lui répondrait pas.

-Tu te souviens pas de ces crises ?

-Si je m'en rappelle parfaitement, et justement je veux l'aider à traverser ça et à finir de tout oublier.

-Bien, mais sache que je n'approuve pas, lâcha le chat.

-Lily...je ne veut pas que vous vous fâchiez à cause de moi…

-Ne t'en fait pas, dit-il en lui faisant un sourire et en lui caressant la tête.

Elle sourit à son tour avant de regarder à nouveau Gajeel.

-Bien, tu es prête ? Demanda t-il.

-Oui, assura t-elle.

-Notre guilde, celle ou tu as grandi, c'est...c'est Fairy Tail…

A peine le nom de la guilde fut-il évoqué qu'elle se tendit et se mit à pleurer.

-Alors c'est ça...c'est pour ça que j'ai été torturée...c'est pour ça que j'ai été enlevée...c'est pour ça que je suis marquée à vie…

Gajeel se leva et viens s'asseoir à côté d'elle, il lui prit les mains et la regarda.

-Levy, je sais que tu as vécu l'enfer, que ce sera gravé à jamais dans ta mémoire, mais Fairy Tail est une véritable famille pour toi, tu as grandi en son sein, tu connais tous les membres depuis toujours, alors ne retiens pas ce nom comme celui d'une souffrance, pour toi ça a toujours été le symbole d'amitié et de solidarité, alors ne pense pas que c'est à cause de ça que tu as été blessée.

Lily était surpris du tact dont faisait preuve le dragon en ce moment, voir même depuis quelques mois. Il réussissait à expliquer calmement à leur amie ce qui se passait en évitant même de la blesser, ce qui était auparavant pour le mage mission impossible.

-Mais pourquoi ? Demanda t-elle la voix coupée d'un sanglot.

-Parce que notre guilde est la plus puissante du royaume et qu'elle compte des mages très important, l'homme qui t'as enlevé voulait sûrement connaître les secrets de Fairy Tail…

Elle se tut et réfléchis.

-Si je met la cape que j'ai utilisée pour quitter l'infirmerie et que je me cache, je pourrais venir avec vous ?

Les garçons furent surpris, elle tenait tant que ça a voir Magnolia ? Et puis elle prenait plutôt bien ce que lui avait avoué Gajeel. Ils se regardèrent incrédule.

-C'est vrai qu'elle ne ressemble en rien à ce qu'elle était avant, commença Lily.

-Mais il ne faut pas que nous fassions les courses tout les deux en même temps, les gens se douteraient de quelque chose, continua Gajeel.

-Et en même temps on ne peut pas la laisser seule, dit l'exceed.

-Mais si elle nous accompagne toi ou moi avec une cape, les gens sauront qui elle est.

-Dans ce cas je ne vois qu'une solution…

-Oui, ça me semble la meilleure option…

-C'est-à-dire ? Demanda la jeune fille ne comprenant rien à la discussion de ses amis.

-L'un de nous fera les courses pendant que l'autre t'accompagnera un peu en retrait en portant lui aussi une cape…

-Comme ça impossible de nous reconnaître.

-Alors...vous êtes d'accord ?

-Oui, et puis s'il y à le moindre problème on te ramène à la maison.

-Merci ! S'écria t-elle en leur sautant au coup.

Ils se préparèrent alors Levy mit la cape trop grande pour elle ce qui lui permettrait de se déplacer sans risques, il avait été décidé que ce serait Lily qui l'accompagnerait, Gajeel était beaucoup trop reconnaissable, même sous une cape. Ils se mirent alors en route, arrivés à l'entrée de la ville ils se séparèrent, le dragon slayer partit en premier, ce qui laissa le temps à Levy d'observer les rues.

-Ça me semble grand, dit-elle alors, on peut y aller maintenant ?

-Oui bien sûr, répondit Lily avec un sourire.

Ils avancèrent prudemment dans les rues bondées, la jeune femme pu observer toutes les échoppes et toutes les personnes présentent, Gajeel faisait exprès de faire durer la balade en allant dans des rues ou il n'y avait rien d'intéressant pour leur vie à trois, en effet ces rues là étaient composées de librairies et de boutique de shopping féminines et ça Lily l'avait compris, mais pas la bleue qui regardait attentivement chaque vitrine. C'est alors que quelqu'un s'approcha du mage d'acier, il s'agissait d'une grande mage aux cheveux bleus foncés.

-Bonjour Gajeel-kun, lança t-elle joyeusement.

Levy se cacha pour épier la discussion de la femme et de son ami.

-Salut Jubia.

-Que fais-tu donc dans cette rue ? Ce n'est pas vraiment un endroit ou tu fais habituellement les courses.

-Je...j'avais envie de me balader un peu, mentit-il.

-Dans la rue préférée de Levy ? Demanda t-elle avec un sourire.

Cette évocation interpella la bleutée. ''Ma rue préférée ?'' elle regarda le chat noir, qui hocha la tête par la positive.

-Oui, bon, voilà...mais et toi ? Que fais-tu ici ?

-Cette rue rappelle Levy à Jubia, Fairy Hills est devenu bien morne depuis qu'elle est partie, et Fairy Tail sans ses joyeux rires c'est….c'est trop silencieux...Jubia aimerait que Levy revienne.

Gajeel prit la mage d'eau dans ses bras pour la réconforter, ce qui surprit la jeune bleue.

-T'en fait pas Jub', elle reviendra un jour, mais il lui faut encore un peu de temps…

-Prends soin d'elle surtout sinon tu auras affaire à Jubia.

-Haha je te reconnais là...comment ça va à la guilde ? Demanda t-il un peu de nostalgie dans la voix.

-Ça va, tout le monde vaque à ses occupations comme d'habitude, mais tout le monde pense fort à elle, on espère qu'elle reviendra dans pas longtemps et vous avec, ça manque à Jubia de ne pas discuter avec toi.

-Je vois...bon faut que je te laisse à plus Jub'.

Il déposa un baiser sur le front de la mage de l'eau qui partit juste après, Levy ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle n'aimait pas voir Gajeel proche d'autre femme. Après l'avoir regardé partir, le mage repris sa marche, en regardant sur sa droite une boutique attira son attention puis il entendit un bruit derrière lui qui le fit lâcher son sac et se précipiter. En tournant au coin de la rue il trouva Lily en forme de combat portant Levy dans ses bras, inconsciente.


	9. Chapter 9: Malaise

Chapitre 9 : Malaise

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda t-il en la regardant.

-Après que Jubia soit partie, elle s'est sentie mal et s'est évanouie, je la ramène à la maison tout de suite, toi vas chercher le sac et rejoins nous vite.

-D'accord je me dépêche !

Lorsqu'il arriva dans la cabane, il vit Lily sortir de la salle de bain avec une bassine d'eau.

-Gajeel, je suis inquiet, elle à une fièvre incroyable.

En entrant dans la chambre il vit que son exceed disait vrai, Levy suait à grosses gouttes et était agitée, mais toujours inconsciente.

-Il faut aller chercher le maître Gajeel.

-Non ! Pas tout de suite, attendons un peu, c'était sûrement juste un peu trop d'émotion pour elle, laissons la se reposer un peu.

-D'accord, finis Lily à contre cœur.

Ils préparèrent une soupe pour la jeune femme, il fallait qu'elle s'hydrate et mange. Après lui avoir donné, ils reprirent sa température.

-Elle ne baisse pas, je ne suis pas tranquille, lâcha le chat noir.

-Attendons demain.

Une fois Lily ressorti, le dragon s'installa dans le lit au côtés de la jeune femme, immédiatement elle se blottit contre lui, il sentit alors à quel point elle était fiévreuse.

-Gajeel...j'ai peur...ils me font du mal...viens me chercher...je t'en supplie…

Il se rendit compte que ce n'était pas qu'un cauchemar, c'était un appel au secours de lorsqu'elle était entre les mains de Rupert, lorsqu'elle attendait qu'il vienne la chercher, qu'il la sorte de cet enfer.

-Gajeel...je t'en supplie...j'ai...j'ai pas encore pu te le dire….viens me chercher...je veux avoir l'occasion de te l'avouer…

Il était surpris, que ne lui avait-elle pas dit qui la tenait tant à cœur. Il la regarda, malgré son air fiévreux, elle ressemblait à la mage qu'il avait connu 10 mois auparavant.

-Je t'aime Gajeel…

Il cru s'étouffer en entendant cela, et alors qu'il allait penser à ce qu'elle voulait entendre par là, elle commença à être prise de violents spasmes. Elle n'allait pas bien et là il fallait absolument qu'il l'emmène voir le maître.

-Lily ! Hurla t-il en prenant Levy dans ses bras.

Il arriva sous sa forme de combat en moins de 2 minutes, lorsqu'il vit leur amie, il comprit, il l'attrapa et sortit en courant suivit par Gajeel.

-Emmène la le plus vite possible à la guilde, réveille le maître si besoin, je vais chercher Polushka et je vous rejoins.

-D'accord.

La vieille femme était plus que mécontente d'être réveillée au milieu de la nuit, cependant lorsqu'elle entendit la raison de sa venue elle se calma. Ils se précipitèrent à la guilde, en entrant ils entendirent un cri provenir de l'infirmerie, sans même attendre la femme aux cheveux roses il se précipita. Il la vit alors Levy encore plus fiévreuse qui se tordait de douleur.

-Master, qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? Demanda t-il paniqué.

-Polushka, qu'en penses tu ? Lança le vieil homme à son amie.

-Laissez moi un instant que je l'examine.

Ils sortirent un instant, Makarov remarqua que les deux garçons n'avaient pas l'air dans leur assiette, il savait à quel point ils tenaient à la jeune mage avant son enlèvement, mais il se rendit compte qu'à présent c'était encore plus puissant, ils semblaient vraiment très attachés à elle, même Gajeel. C'est alors que Polushka sortit de la pièce.

-Alors ? Lança Lily.

-C'est très étrange, elle semble en proie à un puissant malaise intérieur, que s'est-il passé avant qu'elle ne s'effondre.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent.

-Elle a demander à aller en ville, donc on lui as parlé de Fairy Tail, elle a d'ailleurs très bien réagis, on est donc allé faire les courses, moi en tenue normale et elle et Lily sous une cape un peu derrière moi.

-Il s'est passé quelque chose de spécial ?

-J'ai croisé Jubia et j'ai discuté un peu avec elle, mais rien de plus...répondit Gajeel.

-Mais oui ! C'est ça ! C'est après t'avoir vu avec Jubia qu'elle a fait un malaise ! S'écria l'exceed.

-C'est curieux...et ensuite s'est-il passé quelque chose de particulier ?

-Pas que je me rappelle..réfléchis le chat.

-Et bien…

-Gajeel ? Questionna Makarov.

-Il s'est bien passé un truc mais je ne suis pas sûr que ça ait d'importance…

-Dis quand même, insista le maître.

-Lorsque je me suis allongé à ses côtés, elle a commencé à me parler, mais c'était pas comme actuellement, elle parlait comme avant son enlèvement, ou plutôt, comme si elle s'y trouvait encore…

Polushka écarquilla les yeux.

-Elle as réagis ainsi après avoir vu Jubia ?

-Polushka, tu saurais quelque chose ?

-Et bien...je pense a...je dois faire d'autres tests, je l'emmène chez moi, personne ne doit venir ! Je viendrais vous voir quand vous pourrez venir la chercher.

Sur ceux elle rentra de nouveaux dans l'infirmerie et en ressortit la mage dans ses bras. Elle quitta la guilde sous les regards du maître et des deux mages. Pendant le mois qui suivit Levy était sous les soins de la guérisseuse, Gajeel et Lily ne réapparurent pas à la guilde malgré qu'il en aient le temps, ils n'avaient pas le cœur à faire quoique ce soit, en effet, ils venaient de passer quatre mois non-stop avec la bleue et son absence leur faisait vraiment bizarre, ils s'entraînaient sans grande conviction, et ne sortaient de leur cabane que pour faire des courses.


	10. Chapter 10 : Magie

Chapitre 10 : Magie

Un matin Lily se réveilla seul, et partit donc à la recherche de son ami, instinctivement il se dirigea vers le lac, ils y avaient passé beaucoup de temps avec la bleue, il ne fut donc pas surpris de trouver Gajeel en train de nager, comme ils le faisaient parfois tous trois lors de chaudes après-midi.

-Et bien, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Lança t-il à son maître.

Ce dernier se retourna et se trouva nez-à-nez avec un exceed dont le regard trahissait l'ennui.

-Je...j'ai eu envie de me baigner, j'arrivais pas à dormir…dit-il tristement.

-Tu ne dors plus depuis qu'elle est partie...constata le chat.

-Ouais…

Il gardèrent le silence un moment avant que le dragon, contre toute attente, se mette à parler.

-Elle me manque Lily…

-Pardon ? Fit l'exceed étonné.

-Elle me manque, on avait l'habitude de s'entraîner tout les trois et notre vie ensemble dans la cabane est différente à présent.

-Ouais, à moi aussi elle me manque, on avait un équilibre intéressant tout les trois, deux solitaires et une âme perdue.

C'est alors qu'une lacryma apparu à leurs côtés.

-Levy est éveillée venez la chercher ! Lança la voix de la vieille femme.

Ni une ni deux, les deux hommes se mirent à courir vers la maison de la soigneuse. Une fois arrivé ils trouvèrent une Levy en pleine forme en train de lire un livre.

-Salut les gars, dit-elle en les voyant.

-Comment tu te sens ? Demanda Lily.

-Je...ça va beaucoup mieux.

-Bien maintenant vous pourriez peut-être y aller, dit la femme aux cheveux roses d'un ton sec.

Alors qu'ils partaient, elle retint Gajeel un instant.

-Ce qui lui est arrivé n'est pas à prendre à la légère, elle essaie du fond de son être de se souvenir de qui elle était mais son corps et son esprit actuel repoussent ces souvenirs douloureux pour elle.

Gajeel était sous le choc, il pensait qu'elle avait définitivement oublié tout ce qui avait trait à sa vie d'avant, et il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'elle puisse avoir des souvenirs même vagues de ce qu'elle était il y a de cela presque un an. Ils retournèrent à la maison dans un silence religieux. Une fois arrivé, Levy se mit a courir en direction du lac et une fois là-bas, elle plongea encore habillée dans l'eau, lorsqu'elle remis la tête hors de l'eau elle se mit à crier de toute ses forces, des larmes coulant sur ses joues. Gajeel et Lily se signalèrent lorsqu'ils sentirent qu'elle était prête à parler. Elle se retourna vers eux et ils reprirent le chemin de la maison.

-Les gars, je veux apprendre la magie ! Lança t-elle sûre d'elle une fois arrivé.

-Pardon ? Hurla Gajeel, tu viens à peine de nous revenir suite à une crise due à la guilde et tu voudrais apprendre la magie ? Mais t'es pas folle !

-Gajeel c'est pas une raison pour lui crier dessus, s'indigna l'exceed.

-Non ! C'est parce qu'elle à vu Jubia qu'elle viens de passer un mois chez la vieille ! Tout ça parce qu'inconsciemment elle cherche à se souvenir de sa vie d'avant alors que c'est douloureux pour elle.

-Tu veux dire que c'est parce que j'ai commencé à me rappeler de mon passé que j'étais dans cet état ?

Il regretta instantanément d'avoir dit ça, il savait qu'elle allait se sentir mal à présent, mais il n'avait pas pu se retenir, la voir dans un tel état lui avait fait peur au plus haut point.

-Oui...ton corps et ton esprit sont entrés en conflit et ça t'as rendue malade, c'est pour ça que…

-Alors apprends moi tout de suite ! S'écria t-elle des larmes dans les yeux.

-Quoi ?

-Si ça me permet de me rappeler alors je veux encore plus apprendre !

-Levy, je ne suis pas sûre, tu risque de beaucoup souffrir physiquement, dit Lily.

-Ça c'est seulement si je fais face à des souvenirs de mon ancienne vie non ?

-Euh...oui...hésita t-il ne comprenant pas ou elle voulait en venir.

-Dans ce cas, si j'apprends une nouvelle magie, cela ne pose aucun problème, n'est-ce pas ?

Les deux mages se regardèrent, effectivement elle n'avait pas tord, si elle changeait de magie, il y avait moins de risque qu'elle soit blessée.

-C'est bien beau tout ça, mais je ne connais que ma magie de dragon slayer et celle de Lily est particulière aux exceed...donc je ne sais pas si on en est capable…

Elle sembla réfléchir un instant, puis se dirigea vers un carton remplis de livre en tout genres, elle en sortit un assez épais avec une couverture en cuir. Elle le feuilleta rapidement avant de trouver ce qu'elle cherchait.

-Là voilà, c'est un chapitre sur la magie, ses différents types et son apprentissage.

-Fais voir ça, dit Lily.

Le chat prit le livre et le lut rapidement.

-Oui en effet avec ça on devrait réussir à s'en sortir, t'en penses quoi Gajeel ?

Il regarda d'un œil, ce livre était trop gros et le chapitre trop conséquent pour qu'il le lise vraiment.

-Ouais, s'tu le dis, mais tu sais quelle magie tu veux ? Lança t-il à la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus.

-J'y ai un peu réfléchis, et y'a bien le modelage de l'acier et la téléportation qui m'intéressent mais je sais pas trop…

-Ça peut le faire, dit Gajeel pensif.

-Pardon ? Demanda Lily.

-Le modelage de l'acier, c'est pas si loin de ma magie, et la téléportation doit impliquer quelques notions que tu utilises avant de t'envoler, donc je pense que c'est jouable.

-Ouais, c'est pas impossible.

-Promettez moi un truc, dit-elle soudain.

-Lequel ? Demandèrent les deux amis en même temps.

-Une fois que je saurais manier la magie faites moi entrer à Fairy Tail.

Il se regardèrent une lueur paniquée dans le regard, ils prirent le temps de la réflexion, c'est alors qu'ils eurent un regard entendu.

-Bien, mais à la seule condition que tu la maîtrise parfaitement et que tu me battes en duel, lança Gajeel.

-Attends Gajeel, c'est un peu trop là…

-Top là, s'écria Levy.

-Attends mais tu sais à quel point il est fort ? Questionna Lily.

-Oui, mais n'oublie pas que vous m'entraînez depuis un moment déjà, dit-elle avec un sourire malicieux.

Il fallut trois mois au deux amis pour apprendre à Levy à maîtriser les prémices des deux magies qu'elle voulait étudier. Il fallut encore deux mois pour qu'elle sache parfaitement les maîtriser.

-Allez debout, on a un combat à mener ! Lança la jeune femme aux dragon slayer de bon matin.

-Gihi, on a hâte de se prendre une raclée ?

-C'est ça on va bien voir.

Ils sortirent tous les trois de la maison, il avait été décidé que Lily arbitrerait pour mettre fin au combat au moindre incident.

-Je rappelle les règles, le premier qui lance un sort ayant pour but de blesser intentionnellement l'adversaire est éliminé, le terrain de combat s'étend seulement en face de la cabane, interdiction d'entrer dans la forêt, vous êtes bien d'accord ?

-Ça me va, dit la jeune mage.

-Pareil, finis le dragon.

Ils se mirent en place face à face, Lily lança le décompte et le combat commença. Immédiatement Levy se téléporta derrière Gajeel et tenta de l'attaquer, ce dernier répliqua en parant de son bras, transformé à présent. Ils continuèrent d'échanger des coups et de les éviter pendant presque une demi-heure. L'endurance des deux était mise à rude épreuve, en effet après avoir subi l'entraînement spartiate des deux mages Levy était à présent presque à leur niveau, Gajeel commençait à s'essouffler, ce qui surprenait l'exceed. Il se faisaient face, chacun des deux portait des égratignures dues au combat. Levy se téléporta alors, le dragon se retourna, mais il réalisa un instant trop tard qu'elle n'allait pas apparaître derrière lui, mais bien devant, il transforma instinctivement son bras en arme et il l'aurait sûrement planté dans le ventre de la jeune femme si celle-ci n'avait pas involontairement créé une explosion qui les fit voler tout les deux sur plusieurs mètres.

-Levy ! Gajeel ! Ça va ? Lança l'exceed en se précipitant vers la jeune femme.

-Je vais bien, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda t-elle en se relevant.

-Tu as fait apparaître une explosion, répondit le chat noir en réfléchissant, mais comment t'as fait ?

-J'en ai aucune idée...mais Gajeel ?

-Là-bas contre l'arbre, dit Lily en lui désignant le lieu auquel ou avait volé son ami.

La jeune femme s'y précipita.

-Gajeel ? Ça va ? Comment tu te sens ? Questionna t-elle.

-Ça va, un peu sonné, mais sinon rien de cassé...enfin je crois.

-J'ai gagné, lança t-elle alors fièrement.

-Pardon ?

-Tu es au tapis Gajeel, que tu le veuille ou non, tu dois admettre que sur ce coup j'ai été la plus forte.

-Faudra quand même qu'on m'explique depuis quand tu fais des explosions avec tes mains toi ?

-Je sais pas, c'est peut-être du à mon apprentissage de la magie.

-Ouais, p't'être, bon tu m'aide à me relever ? Demanda t-il finalement.

-Pardon ? Ais-je bien entendu ? Le grand Gajeel à besoin de Levy pour se relever ? Mon dieu il faut que je note ça quelque part ! Lança l'exceed un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Oh ta gueule toi ! Grogna t-il.


	11. Chapter 11: Mage

Chapitre 11 : Mage

Les trois amis retournèrent dans la cabane pour manger et se reposer un peu, Lily appela le maître pour lui demander de passer en fin de journée. Lorsqu'il arriva il trouva Levy et Gajeel assoupis sur le canapé, la jeune femme était collée contre le dragon, ce dernier ayant passé un bras autour de ses épaules.

-Excusez les master, ils ont combattu aujourd'hui, ils sont un peu fatigués.

-Je comprends.

Levy se réveilla en entendant la voix du vieil homme.

-Oh, bonjour..

Puis elle réalisa dans quelle situation elle était et recula d'un coup ce qui éveilla le mage d'acier.

-Pardon...je...nous…

-Ne t'en fait pas Levy, ce n'est rien, répondit-il avec un sourire, Lily m'as dit que tu voulais rejoindre Fairy Tail, est-ce vrai ?

-Oui, je viens de passer cinq mois avec Gajeel et Lily à apprendre la magie dans ce but, vous êtes a en temps que parent car il faut votre accord ?

-Non, si je suis là mon enfant, c'est parce que je suis le maître de la guilde que tu souhaites rejoindre.

-Pardon ? Vous êtes le maître de Fairy Tail ? Mais je croyais que vous étiez mon parent ?

-Oui, je suis le parent de tout les mages de Fairy Tail, j'ai adopté tout les enfants orphelin que l'on m'a amené, j'ai toujours voulu faire de ma guilde une grande famille. Je considère tout les mages comme mes enfants.

-Je vois...alors s'il vous plaît monsieur, j'aimerais faire partie de votre guilde.

-Maîtrise tu la magie ?

-Oui, le modelage d'acier et la téléportation, répondit-elle sûre d'elle.

-Et émotionnellement comment es-tu ?

-Je...hésita t-elle.

-Elle va bien, on ne sait effectivement pas quel impact aura sur elle un retour à la guilde, mais elle souhaite essayer de se souvenir de son passé, alors on a décidé de l'aider et elle est d'accord pour tout stopper au moindre problème.

-Bien, je vois, dit simplement le maître, mais pourquoi m'avoir demandé d'amener ce matériel ici ?

-On crains que ce ne soit trop dur pour elle de le faire à la guilde, répondit Lily.

-Faire quoi ? Demanda la bleue.

-Te marquer, te faire entrer à nouveau à Fairy Tail, lança Gajeel avec un sourire.

Elle fit de grands yeux, ils allaient vraiment l'accepter dans la guilde, ils allaient vraiment lui permettre de réaliser ce rêve ? Le vieil homme sortit alors d'un sac un document et une sorte de bâton au bout plat.

-Levy, peux-tu remplir ceci ? Demanda t-il alors.

-Qu'est ce que c'est ?

-Un formulaire de demande d'agrégation de mage.

-D'accord je vois.

Elle remplit le papier attentivement, mais se retrouva bloqué sur plusieurs point.

-Euhm...je ne connais ni ma date ni mon lieu de naissance et je ne sais pas quoi mettre dans la case ''Famille à joindre en cas de décès ou d'accident''.

-Veux-tu connaître ta véritable date de naissance ou préfère tu en choisir une nouvelle ?

-Je...je ne sais pas...Lily, Gajeel, vous en pensez quoi ? Demanda t-elle.

Cela surpris le maître, elle semblait avoir une puissante confiance en ces deux amis.

-C'est à toi de choisir Levy, ton ancienne date de naissance peut représenter celle que tu étais avant, comme elle peut te conduire à tes souvenirs, c'est toi qui choisis, répondit l'exceed.

-Gajeel, tu peux choisir pour moi ?

-Pardon ? Dit-il surpris.

-J'aimerais que tu choisisse une date de naissance pour moi, c'est pas compliqué bon sang.

-Mais pourquoi moi ?

-Parce que je te le demande gentillement.

-Ok ok, laisse moi un instant, dit-il légèrement grognon.

Il tourna dans la pièce un moment puis il se retourna vers la jeune fille.

-Le 5 mai ! Lança t-il.

-Mais Gajeel, ce jour….

-Oui je sais, mais j'ai trouvé qu'il serait parfait.

En effet le 5 mai était le jour ou ils l'avaient retrouvée dans un état plus qu'horrible, mais c'était surtout le jour ou elle leur était revenue.

-Moi ça me va, répondit-elle.

-Mais tu ne sais pas ce que représente ce jour, tu ne veux pas savoir avant ? Demanda Lily un poil inquiet.

-Je lui fait confiance, s'il pense que c'est le bon jour alors je le crois.

Elle inscrit la date choisie dans l'emplacement prévu.

-Maintenant la famille à prévenir…

-C'est bien simple, c'est Fairy Tail.

-Pardon ?

-Oui, ta famille c'est Fairy Tail...à l'origine tu es orpheline, il a donc toujours été normal pour toi d'inscrire Fairy Tail dans la case ''à prévenir en cas de décès ou d'accident''.

-Mais c'est pas un peu bizarre ?

-Non pas plus que ça, ce formulaire est envoyé sur les lieux de mission ou vous êtes envoyé afin que tout soit fait correctement en cas d'incident.

-D'accord, je comprends.

-Rajoute aussi Panther Lily et Gajeel Redfox, lança l'exceed.

Elle les regarda avec un grand sourire, avant d'ajouter leur deux noms à la liste. Makarov fut encore une fois surpris du comportement de ces enfants, en effet ils agissaient comme si tout ça était complètement naturel pour eux, il appréciait de les voir aussi proches, il avait le sentiment que le fait de vivre avec Levy avait adouci le dragon slayer.

-Voilà j'ai terminé, fit la jeune femme en tendant le papier au vieil homme.

-Bien il ne reste maintenant qu'une simple formalité, répliqua t-il avec un sourire.

-Laquelle ?

-Tu dois être marquée pour être reconnue légitimement en temps que mage.

Elle ne semblait pas comprendre, c'est alors que Gajeel et Lily lui montrèrent leur tatouages respectifs. Elle comprit aussitôt et un grand sourire illumina immédiatement son visage.

-Alors je vais vraiment en faire partie ?

-Bien sûr, pourquoi refuserais-je ? Bien, dis moi ou souhaites tu porter la marque de la guilde ?

-Et bien...je pensais me le faire tatouer dans le creux de l'épaule droite.

-Bien, alors allons-y, dit-il.

-Attendez, et pour la couleur ? J'ai vu que Gajeel et Lily en avait de couleurs différentes.

-La couleur diffère en fonction de la personne, elle s'adapte à la personnalité de chacun.

-D'accord, je vois…

Elle semblait inquiète d'un coup, ce qui frappa les deux mages.

-T'inquiète pas Levy, ça va aller, ça ne fait pas mal, tu ne ressent même strictement rien.

-D'accord, allez-y alors master.

Elle ne le sut pas, mais le fait qu'elle l'appelle ainsi le rendait le plus heureux du monde. Il appliqua alors le bâton au bout plat sur la zone qu'il lui avait indiqué. La peau de la jeune fille chauffa ce qui lui rappela de mauvais souvenirs.

-Calmes toi Levy, ça ne va pas durer et ça ne te fera aucun mal, dit Gajeel en s'approchant pour lui prendre la main.

Quelques instants plus tard, le maître retira l'outil, il fallut un instant avant que n'apparaisse le tatouage transparent, seul les contours étaient visibles.

-Master, pourquoi n'est-il pas coloré ? Demanda Gajeel soucieux.

-Je ne sais pas, c'est bien la toute première fois que ça arrive…

C'est alors que sous leurs yeux, le tatouage se remplit comme si de l'eau coulait dedans, en effet une fois qu'il fut complètement coloré, il apparut aux trois mages qu'il était composé d'un dégradé de bleus.

-Ça alors, je n'ai jamais vu ça auparavant...dit le vieil homme intrigué.

-Comment cela est-il possible ? Questionna l'exceed.

-Et bien comme je le disais la couleur du tatouage est directement liée au psychisme de son porteur. Levy étant un peu perturbée, cela à sans doute impacté sur la magie. Mais passons, Levy, je te déclare officiellement membre de Fairy Tail. Tu peux à présent partir en mission lorsque tu en aura envie, avec les personnes de ton choix ou seule, selon tes envies, de plus la guilde te sera toujours ouverte, et tout les mages t'accueilleront avec un grand plaisir.

-Merci beaucoup master, dit-elle un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Alors ça y est, te voilà enfin membre de notre guilde, lança Gajeel un sourire dans la voix.

-Ça te défrise mon p'tit dragon ? Répliqua t-elle une pique dans la voix.

Il l'attrapa alors et la balança sur son épaule, il sortit alors suivit par les deux autres hommes inquiets. Il couru aussi vite qu'il put et une fois arrivé la lança dans le lac avant de plonger à son tour. Lily et Makarov restèrent sur la rive. Lorsque Levy ressortit la tête de l'eau, elle chercha Gajeel du regard et le vit sous l'eau, aussitôt elle se téléporta immédiatement en dessous de lui et commença à attaquer le dragon slayer. Il esquiva sans problème avant de répliquer, le combat dura une dizaine de minutes avant qu'ils ne ressentent le besoin de respirer, une fois à la surface ils reprirent de plus belle.

-Je vois qu'elle a bien évolué en 10 mois à vos côtés.

-Elle a passé des journées entière à se battre avec Gajeel et d'autres à apprendre, ou plutôt réapprendre à lire et à écrire. On vit ensemble depuis tellement de temps maintenant qu'elle est capable de se battre contre lui sans aucun problème.

-C'est ce que je vois, ils combattent comme des bêtes sans paraître fatigué le moins du monde, son endurance est bien supérieure à celle qu'elle était avant...et cette magie, comment l'a t-elle apprise ?

-Nous lui avons enseigné, ça a été long et compliqué mais elle a réussit, et plutôt bien même.

-Je vois, vous avez fait du bon boulot tout les deux, je vous en remercie.

-Ce n'est rien master, il était normal qu'on l'aide et puis Gajeel voulait réparer ce qu'il pensait être sa faute…

-Il ne sait toujours pas ? Demanda le petit homme.

-Il vaut mieux qu'il l'ignore.

-Il est vrai qu'il aurait du mal à comprendre que Levy ait joué l'appât de sa propre volonté en sachant parfaitement ce que ça impliquait, et que la seule faille dans son plan ait été qu'il fut en retard.

-Il se sentirais encore plus mal.

Ils reportèrent leur regards sur les deux combattant, ces dernier commençaient à être à bout de souffle, ils se regardèrent avant de lancer une ultime attaque, cependant aucun des deux n'y parvint et chacun s'écroula dans l'eau épuisé. Lily s'envola vers la jeune femme.

-Ça va ?

-À merveille, répondit-elle en levant un doigt victorieux vers le ciel, avant de s'asseoir, et toi Gajeel ?

-Tu t'inquiète pour moi maintenant ? Je suis solide t'en fait pas.

Ils se relevèrent et rejoignirent le maître sur la rive.

-Alors vous en pensez quoi ? Lança le mage d'acier.

-Elle se débrouille très bien, je suis sur qu'elle sera une excellente mage.

-T'as entendu crevette, t'as passé l'éval avec succès, dit-il a son intention.

-Mais je fais déjà partie de la guilde, alors à quoi est-ce que ça servait ?

-Juste à me prouver que tu allais mieux, répondit le vieil homme à la place des deux mages.

Ils reprirent le chemin de la maison, une fois sur le pas de la porte le maître repris la parole.

-Bien, je vous attends demain à la guilde, je préviendrais à l'avance les mages présent afin d'éviter tout mouvement de foule ou stress qui pourrait te perturber.

-Prévenez surtout les deux idiots qu'elle à perdu la mémoire totalement, dit Gajeel visiblement agacé.

-Je n'y manquerais pas, il est vrai qu'il serait embêtant qu'ils soient trop...collant.

-Oubliez pas qu'elle sait se défendre maintenant, répliqua Lily avec un sourire narquois.

-Il est vrai, bien il se fait tard, je vous laisse.

-Au revoir maître, dirent-ils tous trois.


	12. Chapter 12: Guilde

Chapitre 12 : Guilde

Le lendemain matin, Levy mit les habits qui lui servaient à l'entraînement quotidien, elle se sentait à l'aise dedans, du moins bien plus que dans les habits qui se trouvaient dans le carton. Cependant il y avait une chose qu'elle avait accepté de porter à force d'entendre Gajeel lui répéter qu'elle ne verrait rien, le bandana, elle ne savait pas pourquoi c'était aussi important pour lui. Avant de sortir de la chambre, elle attrapa sa cape, qu'elle mettait pour aller à la ville. Soudain elle eu un doute, devait-elle la mettre ou non ? Elle se regarda dans la glace, malgré ses mains et ses poignets bandés les cicatrices sur ces bras étaient bien visibles. Elle décida alors de mettre la cape et sortit de la chambre.

-T'es prête ? Lança Gajeel.

-Ça ira comme ça ? Demanda t-elle en se désignant.

-T'es parfaite comme ça, répondit Lily.

Ils se mirent alors en chemin vers la ville, arrivés à l'entrée, ils mirent leurs capuches et passant par les ruelles se dirigèrent vers l'entrée dérobée de la grande bâtisse. Une fois dans l'infirmerie, les deux garçons enlevèrent leur capuche, et se dirigèrent, suivis de Levy, vers la balustrade en retrait. Lorsqu'elle regarda en bas, la jeune mage put voir de nombreuses personnes assises à de grandes tables ou au bar. Sur celui-ci elle reconnut le maître posé en tailleur, il discutait avec une grande femme aux cheveux blancs qui souriait tendrement. Elle laissa aller son regard et repéra la jeune femme de l'autre jour collée à un homme à moitié nu qui essayait vainement de la décrocher de sa jambe. À côté d'eux à la table se trouvait une femme blonde, une autre rousse, une jeune fille aux cheveux bleus, un garçon aux cheveux rose qu mangeait du feu et deux chats, un bleu et un blanc.

-Le garçon aux cheveux rose, il est dragon slayer n'est-ce pas ?

-Tu te rappelle de Natsu ? S'étonna Gajeel.

-Non mais il mange du feu, et toi du métal du coup j'ai supposé, manifestement j'ai vu juste.

-En effet, finit Lily.

Elle s'attarda sur une autre table ou se trouvait une femme manifestement ivre en train de boire à même un énorme tonneau, et quatre hommes, le premier fumait la pipe, le second avait une moustache, le troisième des cheveux roux et le dernier était assez enrobé et était en train de manger une montagne de nourriture. En balayant la salle lascivement elle remarqua un grand mage blond, une mage en robe verte, un homme en armure, un autre aux cheveux vert, une femme aux cheveux blanc court qui servait des verres à tout le monde et un dernier homme immense et très musclé qui l'aidait comme il pouvait.

-Tu te sens prête à descendre ? Demanda Lily.

-Oui, je pense.

Ils prirent alors la direction de l'escalier, a peine étaient-ils en haut que le maître cessa sa discussion et les regarda. Ils descendirent, Gajeel et Lily devant la jeune femme encore encapuchonnée, une fois arrivé en bas, tout le monde se tut, le maître prit la parole.

-Gajeel, Lily, je suis heureux de vous revoir parmi nous.

-Content d'être de retour master, répondit le dragon slayer.

-Jeune demoiselle, voudriez vous vous présenter ? Dit-il en la regardant doucement.

Levy hocha la tête, et retira sa capuche, aussitôt des murmures se mirent à fuser, ce qui l'angoissa un peu. Gajeel sentant son inquiétude posa une main dans son dos. Elle se calma, inspira un grand coup et s'avança.

-Bonjour je m'appelle Levy et je suis la nouvelle mage de Fairy Tail, heureuse de vous rencontrer, lança t-elle d'un coup.

C'est alors que l'homme roux et celui enrobé se précipitèrent vers elle en courant, alors qu'ils allaient la saisir, elle fit un saut pour les éviter et atterrit plusieurs mètres plus loin. Ce qui déclencha une clameur qui la fit un peu paniquer.

-Jett ! Droy ! Que vous ais-je dit ce matin même ? S'énerva le maître en prenant sa taille de géant.

Lily rejoins immédiatement Levy qui commençait à paniquer sévèrement.

-Calmes toi, il ne va rien t'arriver je te le promet, dit-il en reprenant sa forme de combat pour la prendre dans ses bras.

Elle se calma au moment même ou il posa sa patte sur son épaule. La jeune femme blonde approcha alors.

-Bonjour, je m'appelle Lucy, je m'excuse pour cette entrée en matière un peu effrayante, je suis une constellationniste et écrivaine à mes heures perdues, heureuse de te rencontrer, dit-elle avec un sourire.

-Bonjour.

-Si tu veux je peux te faire faire un tour de la guilde et te présenter tout le monde.

-Euh...je...je préférerais rester avec Lily et Gajeel pour l'instant…

-D'accord je comprends aucun soucis, mais n'hésite pas à me demander si tu as besoin de quelque chose, finit-elle avec un sourire.

Après que le maître ait finit son sermon, les trois amis s'installèrent à une table en retrait, Lily passa l'heure suivante à lui présenter de loin chaque mage présent. Vers midi la grande mage aux cheveux blancs s'approcha.

-Bonjour Lily, salut Gajeel, enchanté Levy, je suis Mirajane, je suis la serveuse de la guilde. Vous voulez manger un morceau ?

-Oui bien sûr merci Mira, tu nous sert comme d'hab, lança l'exceed.

-Bien alors c'est partis pour deux assiette de steak accompagné de légumes divers, une assiette de métal, avec un kiwis et un thé à la menthe, lança t-elle avant de retourner derrière son bar.

-T'inquiète pas Levy, elle devine, sans qu'on sache comment, ce que préfère manger chaque mage.

Après avoir dévoré leur repas, que Lily ait mangé son kiwi et Levy bu son thé, ils se dirigèrent vers le tableau des quêtes pour en chercher une qui leur conviendrait. Après quelques minutes la jeune femme en trouva une qui lui semblait intéressante.

-Vous pensez quoi de celle là ?

-Fait voir, dit Gajeel, alors, il faut chasser un groupe de mages noirs qui enlèvent et séquestrent des adolescent, ça me semble bien, Lily ?

-Ça me va, répondit-il.

Ils partirent alors pour leur mission, qu'ils réussirent sans problèmes.

Pendant les mois qui suivirent ils enchaînèrent de nombreuses missions de plus en plus complexes. En parallèle Levy apprenait à connaître les membres de la guilde petit à petit. Au bout de 2 mois et demi elle se sentait à l'aise et ne venait plus avec sa cape. Cela avait d'abord surpris les autres mages, outre sa tenue rappelant celle de ses deux colocataires et ses aptitudes exceptionnelles pour le combat, ce qui choquait ses amis était les cicatrices recouvrant ses bras. Certains furent aussi surpris en voyant le dégradé de couleur de son tatouage. Mais après quelques jours plus personne n'y faisait attention.


	13. Chapter 13 : Souvenirs

Chapitre 13 : Souvenirs

Un matin un homme et une femme d'âge murs arrivèrent, c'est Levy qui les accueillit.

-Bonjour, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

-Bonjour mademoiselle, nous sommes à la recherche de Monsieur Makarov Dreyar.

-Bien sûr je vais vous mener à lui.

Ils traversèrent la salle, jusqu'au bar sur lequel trônait le vieil homme.

-Master ! Ces deux personnes sont là pour vous voir.

-Merci Levy, dit-il alors qu'elle s'éloignait, monsieur, madame que puis-je faire pour vous ?

-Nous sommes venus vous remercier de nous avoir ramené notre fils à la maison, dit l'homme.

-Votre fils ? Demanda t-il surpris.

-Oui, le squelette que vous avez découvert il y a maintenant plus d'un an, était celui de notre fils disparu depuis des années, continua la femme, nous savions qu'il était sûrement décédé, mais nous étions heureux d'avoir pu permettre à notre petit Lucian de reposer dans la terre qui l'as vu naître.

-Je vous en prie il était normal pour nous de chercher la famille de ce pauvre enfant.

C'est alors que Levy se sentit mal, ce que Gajeel et Lily, même s'ils étaient dos à elle, sentirent. Alors qu'elle allait tomber le dragon slayer la rattrapa.

-Levy ça va ? Demanda Lily.

-Master, le...le corps que vous avez trouvé...où...où est-ce que vous l'avez trouvé ?

-Levy…

-Répondez moi ! S'écria t-elle entraînant le silence dans toute la guilde.

-Exactement au même endroit que nous t'avons retrouvé…

-Non...non...non ! Hurla t-elle avant de s'enfuir en courant.

-Pourquoi réagit-elle ainsi ? Demanda l'homme surpris.

-La jeune femme que vous venez de voir à été enlevée il y a presque 2 ans, par le même homme qui a du enlever votre fils des années auparavant. Il l'a torturé pendant environs 6 mois avant qu'on ne la retrouve et afin de garder un esprit sain, elle a crée une représentation de votre fils avec qui elle discutait et qu'elle appréciait beaucoup. Elle l'avait appelé Mumbai, pour lui il a toujours été réel, elle ne savait pas qu'il s'agissait en réalité d'une création de son esprit sur la base d'un squelette, expliqua Gajeel.

-La pauvre enfant...se lamenta la dame.

-Ne vous en faites pas madame, elle a réussit à oublier tout ça, sur ce, excusez moi, je vais allez la chercher, termina le dragon.

Il partit aussitôt sa phrase finie avec Lily, ce dernier s'envola afin de tenter de repérer la jeune femme. Après avoir fait le tour de la ville trois fois ils se dirigèrent vers leur maison, pendant que Lily la fouillait, Gajeel se dirigea vers la cascade, mais là non plus ils ne la trouvèrent pas. Ils s'enfoncèrent alors plus profondément dans la forêt, jusqu'à ce que Gajeel s'arrête et se précipite à nouveau vers la ville.

-Hey ! Ou tu vas ? On à déjà fouillé la ville !

-Pas partout ! Lui lança t-il tout en courant.

Ils arrivèrent épuisés devant un grand bâtiment en ruine très excentré de la ville.

-Attends on est ou là ? Demanda l'exceed, surpris.

-C'est l'ancien dortoir de Fairy Hills, Levy m'en avait parlé avant les grands jeux magiques, il à brûlé i ans, le lieu étant loin de la guilde il a été décidé de le reconstruire sur la colline ou il est actuellement. Mais les ruines sont restés telles quelles depuis tout ce temps. Elle m'avait raconté qu'elle aimait venir s'y réfugier lorsqu'elle avait des soucis quand elle était plus petite.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fais penser qu'elle peut-être ici ?

-Une intuition, allez on se sépare on la trouvera plus vite.

Ils partirent alors chacun de leur côtés, le bâtiment tenait encore debout malgré les cloisons manquantes, les parquets et plafonds calcinés. Le sol était jonché de jouets et d'objet en tout genre. ''Il y a dix ans...la plupart était encore des enfants.'' pensa Lily en tombant sur un ours en peluche à moitié détruit. Gajeel monta précautionneusement l'escalier menant à l'étage ou se trouvait la plupart des chambres. C'est la qu'il la trouva, assise recroquevillée la tête dans les genoux dans une chambre dont le sol était couvert de cendre blanches et de feuilles de papier.

-Alors c'est là que t'étais planquée, dit-il en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

Elle ne répondis pas, il entendait de légers sanglots qu'elle essayait de contenir.

-Tu sais, on a voulu te le dire plus d'une fois, on voulait te parler de lui, mais on n'osait pas, on n'avait peur de ta réaction, peur que ça te rappelle de mauvais souvenirs et que ça te replonge dans le coma.

-Quand j'étais là-bas, je discutais avec lui tout le temps...même si j'oubliais tout à cause de la torture je me rappelais toujours de lui...il a toujours été là quand j'étais sur le point d'abandonner...quand j'étais fatiguée il me laissait dormir sur ses genoux...quand j'avais peur il m'assurait qu'on sortirait de là un jour...alors comment il peut être mort ? À quel moment est-ce qu'il l'ont tué ? Tu l'a vu toi aussi !

-Ce que j'ai vu en venant te chercher, c'est une jeune femme que j'appréciais vraiment qui ne se souvenait plus de moi. Cette jeune femme blessée et détruite mentalement protégeait quelque chose caché dans l'ombre. Une fois que je t'ai eu arraché à cet enfer, j'ai découvert ce que tu cachais désespérément, il s'agissait du squelette d'un jeune garçon d'environs 10 ans.

-Non c'est pas possible ! Il était là ! Il était avec moi ! Cria t-elle en se tournant vers lui les larmes aux yeux.

-Non Levy, il n'a jamais existé, tu l'as crée pour ne pas perdre la raison.

-Non ! Je te jure qu'il était vivant !

-Est-ce qu'ils venait le chercher ? Est-ce que lui aussi se faisait torturer ?

-Je...non...non, j'étais la seule torturée…

-Il faut que tu te rende à l'évidence Levy, Mumbai n'a jamais été réel.

-Mais pourquoi j'aurais fait ça ? Pourquoi je l'aurais inventé ?

-Tu l'as fait inconsciemment afin de ne pas perdre la raison à cause de la torture, tu l'as fait pour rester dans notre monde, pour pouvoir revenir auprès de nous.

Elle le regarda, les larmes aux yeux, il avait raison, jamais Mumbai n'avait existé. C'est alors que tout les souvenirs de sa captivité lui revinrent en mémoire. Elle se voyait en train de parler à un squelette, en train de s'allonger sur le sol, pensant être sur ses genoux et surtout elle se revit lorsque Gajeel était venu la chercher en train de le cacher derrière elle. Elle se mit alors à pleurer, Gajeel passa un bras autour de son épaule et la colla contre lui le temps qu'elle se calme, Lily arriva un instant après.

-Tu l'as retrouvé...comment va t-elle?

-Ça va, elle est en train de faire face à la réalité, elle accepte le fait qu'elle ait créé Mumbai de toute pièce.

-Je vois.

-On retournera là-bas quand elle se sera calmée, tu veux bien aller prévenir le maître ? Il doit s'inquiéter.

-J'y vais, pends soin d'elle.

-T'inquiète.

Levy arrêta de pleurer une dizaine de minutes plus tard, elle se releva alors, s'essuya le visage et se tourna vers son ami.

-On y va ? J'ai des excuses à présenter aux deux personnes qui sont venues aujourd'hui.

Ils se redirigèrent vers la guilde, en entrant ils virent que les deux civils étaient encore en train de discuter avec le maître.

-Monsieur, madame, veuillez excusez ma réaction de tout à l'heure.

-Ne vous en faite pas jeune fille, on nous a raconté ce qui vous était arrivé, notre fils à sans doute vécu les mêmes horreurs que vous, mais nous sommes heureux de pouvoir entendre que notre fis a pu vous aider à ne pas perdre pied malgré les tortures et la douleur, dit la femme.

-Merci beaucoup, commença t-elle les larmes aux yeux, j'aurais beaucoup aimé avoir l'occasion de le rencontrer lorsqu'il était en vie, je suis sûre que c'était un garçon incroyable.

Les deux personnes serrèrent la mage dans leur bras. Ils partirent une heure plus tard après avoir finit de discuter avec Makarov. Levy, Lily et Gajeel rentrèrent tôt chez eux ce jour là. À peine arrivé Levy se mit à préparer le repas avec l'aide de Lily.


	14. Chapter 14 : Violence

Mon dieu que je suis en retard O.O mais pourquoi personne m'as dit :'( Bon du coup je me rattrape aujourd'hui en vous en postant deux d'un coup et j'essaierais de penser à poster le suivant mercredi comme d'origine.

Bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

Chapitre 14 : Violence

Cette nuit là ce ne fut pas Levy qui réveilla la maison mais bien Gajeel qui hurlait à s'en arracher les poumons.

-Levy, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Lança l'exceed complètement paniqué en entrant dans la chambre.

-Je ne sais pas, il s'est mit à hurler tout d'un coup, je ne sais pas ce qu'il a, répondit la jeune femme qui était à califourchon sur le dragon en train de le maintenir comme elle pouvait pour qu'il ne se débatte pas, va chercher de l'eau !

-Tout de suite !

Il revint un instant plus tard avec une bassine qu'il lança sur son ami. Celui-ci ouvra les yeux précipitamment, il vit alors une Levy, les cheveux qui pendaient de part et d'autre de son visage, elle était trempée et le regardait profondément. Il lut de l'inquiétude sur son visage, ce qu'il ne comprenait pas.

-Que...pourquoi t'es trempée ? Demanda t-il.

-Tu nous a fait une de ces peurs Gajeel...dit Lily en se posant à côté d'eux.

-Pourquoi ? Il s'est passé quoi ?

-Tu était en train de hurler à la mort, répondit Levy en se redressant et en relâchant son emprise sur ses bras.

-Tu te souviens de ce à quoi tu rêvais ? Questionna Lily.

-Non, pas vraiment, je...je ne sais pas. Levy, tu veux bien te lever ?

-Oui bien sûr, dit-elle un peu tremblante.

Il sentit son hésitation à se relever, il réalisa alors dans quel état elle se trouvait, elle était en débardeur et pantalon court complètement trempée, et venait de remettre en place ses long cheveux qui gouttaient dans son dos. Il prit aussi conscience du fait que lui aussi était mouillé sur toute la partie haute de son corps. Levy quitta alors la pièce et revins quelques minutes plus tard avec des serviettes.

-Tiens, sèche toi ou tu vas attraper froid, lança t-elle en lui envoyant une serviette.

-Merci.

-Bon moi je vais aller me recoucher, lâcha Lily.

-Oui vas-y, merci pour ton coup de main tout à l'heure, finit Levy.

L'exceed sortit, laissant les deux amis seuls. Gajeel regarda la jeune femme, elle était en train de se sécher les cheveux négligemment, comme perdue dans ses pensées. Il détailla son corps en entier, elle était complètement différente de celle qu'elle était lorsqu'ils avaient emménagé ici il y a maintenant un an. Ses cheveux lui arrivaient à présent au milieu du dos, elle s'était musclée et semblait à présent complètement sûre d'elle, elle ne portait plus les bandages sur ses mains que lorsqu'ils allaient en missions pour éviter de se blesser en tapant. Elle se tourna soudain vers lui.

-Bon, les draps sont humides, si on dors là dedans on va tomber malade, tu veux bien te lever que je les enlève ? Il faut qu'on se change aussi.

Il s'exécuta et l'aida dans sa tâche, une fois qu'ils eurent refait le lit ils entreprirent de se changer. Gajeel enleva simplement son t-shirt alors que Levy devait mettre une nouvelle tenue. Il ne put s'empêcher de lancer un regard lorsqu'elle retira on haut, il remarqua alors qu'elle bandait sa poitrine, en regardant son dos lorsqu'elle déplaça ses boucles bleues, il réalisa qu'une cicatrice dépassait dudit bandage, il ne l'avait jamais vue avant. Instinctivement il se leva et vint la toucher, ce qui fit se retourner Levy.

-Qu'est-ce qui te prends ? Lança t-elle surprise.

-J'avais jamais vu cette cicatrice…

-Je…

-Comment ?

-Pardon ?

-Tu n'a aucune blessure dans le dos, hormis celle-ci, comment te l'as t-il faite ?

La jeune femme se tendit immédiatement, c'était la pire de toute les cicatrices qu'elle portait, elle ne voulait en aucun cas en parler, surtout pas à lui.

-Levy réponds moi, insista t-il en lui prenant les bras et en la tournant vers lui.

-Non, je...je n'en ai aucune envie…

-Levy ! Dit-il en haussant la voix.

Il vit des larmes perler à ses yeux.

-Levy...je veux juste être sûr qu'il ne t'as rien fait…

Ils allèrent s'asseoir sur le lit, Levy passa le t-shirt qu'elle tenait dans ses mains avant d'être interrompue par Gajeel. Elle se recroquevilla, il s'assit face à elle.

-Cette cicatrice est la pire de toutes celle que je porte...je n'en ai que de très vagues souvenirs, elle fait partie des toutes premières que j'ai eue...mais ce que je me rappelle m'horrifie…

-Racontes moi, s'il te plaît.

-Un...un jour, ils...ils sont venus me chercher...ils m'ont emmené dans une salle différente de celle habituelle...je me souviens qu'il y avait un lit…

Cette évocation glaça le sang de Gajeel, ils espérait que cette cicatrice soit due à tout autre chose que cela, mais ce qu'elle racontait laissait entendre que ce qu'il craignait était arrivé.

-Il...il est alors rentré et...je me souviens pas de tout...mais je me rappelle avoir eut mal, très mal et avoir beaucoup pleuré avant de...avant que tout ne devienne noir...quand je me suis réveillée j'étais de nouveau dans ma cellule, mon dos me brûlait et mes jambes étaient couvertes de bleus...

Gajeel se leva furieux et frappa dans le mur. Alors il avait osé, il l'avait violé et lui avait laissé une marque indélébile de ce qu'il avait fait dans le dos. Il la regarda, elle était toujours recroquevillée mais elle le regardait sans défaillir. Il revint à ses côtés et la prit dans ses bras.

-Je suis désolé Levy, je te jure que plus jamais je ne laisserais personne toucher à toi.


	15. Chapter 15 : Peurs

Chapitre 15 : Peurs

Deux semaines s'écoulèrent après l'incident du cauchemar et l'histoire du viol. Deux semaines que les trois amis passèrent en mission, cette dernière était plus longue qu'a l'accoutumée, car nécessitait la traque d'un groupe de mercenaire. Pendant cette mission les trois mages traversèrent des moments compliqué qui les obligèrent à se rapprocher plus qu'ils ne l'aurait initialement imaginé. Cependant elle leur permis d'en apprendre plus les uns sur les autres et de se battre comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis toujours. Lorsqu'ils furent de retour à Magnolia ils décidèrent de faire des travaux dans leur maison afin d'offrir enfin à Lily un chambre convenable et de rénover un peu la bâtisse vieillissante. Lors d'un après midi chaud, ils retournèrent à la cascade, après avoir nagé longuement Gajeel décida de jouer un tour à Levy, il plongea et se plaça sous elle, il remonta précipitamment et l'attira au fond du lac, elle tenta de se débattre avant de voir de qui il s'agissait. Ils commencèrent alors une course poursuite dans l'eau qu'ils continuèrent en bataille d'eau une fois revenu à la surface. Après avoir été un peu trop arrosé à son goût, Lily décida de rentrer, laissant les deux mages seuls. Ils continuèrent à se poursuivre pendant encore une vingtaine de minute avant que Gajeel réussisse à attraper la jeune femme, cependant il glissa et ils tombèrent à la renverse. Lorsqu'ils ouvrirent les yeux ils remarquèrent que leurs visages étaient à quelques centimètres seulement l'un de l'autre. C'est alors que, sans savoir pourquoi, Levy embrassa le dragon slayer qui fut surpris. C'est lorsque voulant approfondir le baiser en posant sa main dans le creux de son dos, qu'elle réalisa ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Elle se leva soudainement et partit en courant, laissant derrière elle un Gajeel confus. Lorsqu'elle entra a toute vitesse dans la maison, elle percuta l'exceed.

-Oh pardon Lily, s'exclama t-elle désolée.

-Ça va c'est rien, mais dit moi plutôt pourquoi tu entrais aussi précipitamment ? Lança le chat.

-Je...j'ai fait un truc stupide...et du coup je voulais éviter la vengeance de Gajeel.

-Haha je vois, dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Elle partit se changer, rester en maillot de bain n'était pas une bonne idée. Elle se frappa les joues, mais qu'est-ce qui l'avait prise d'embrasser Gajeel ? Ça la rendait folle. Elle décida de ressortir s'entraîner pour se changer les idées. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte le dragon slayer entra, elle le regarda et rougis avant de se précipiter dehors.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait Gajeel ? Demanda Lily qui venait d'assister à la scène.

-Crois moi ou non, mais pour une fois c'est pas moi le fautif, répondit-il simplement.

Lily était confus que c'était t-il passé entre ces deux là pour que leur amie réagisse ainsi ? Gajeel s'éclipsa dans la chambre, en entrant il se posa contre la porte et se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol, la tête dans les mains. Pourquoi l'avait-elle embrassé si c'était pour ensuite le fuir, d'autant plus qu'il fallait bien qu'il avoue qu'il avait apprécié le contact des fines lèvres de la jeune femme. C'est alors qu'il entendit clairement un cri. Sans prendre le temps de réfléchir il sortit en transformant son bras en armes, devancé par Lily sous sa forme de combat. Ils virent alors leur amie évanouie au sol.

-Levy ! Cria Gajeel en se précipitant vers elle.

Elle ne réagis pas tout de suite, il lui fallut plusieurs minutes avant de revenir à elle.

-Levy, ça va ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda Lily précipitamment.

-Je...je ne me rappelle pas...j'ai vu un flash, enfin je crois...et après plus rien…

Soudain l'exceed frissonna et plaqua ses mains sur ses oreilles.

-Lily qu'est-ce…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'un éclair tomba près d'eux. Levy poussa un nouveau cri et s'accrocha au dragon slayer.

-Sérieux ? L'orage ? Vous êtes pas croyables, lâcha t-il mi-amusé mi-blasé.

Il prit alors la jeune fille dans ses bras, et attrapa l'exceed, qui était repassé au format miniature, de son autre main. Il rentra dans la maison peu après et les déposa tout deux sur le canapé. Il leur lança une couverture et ferma tout les volets. Il s'installa ensuite sur le canapé avec eux, Levy vint se coller à lui et Lily se blottit dans les bras de la jeune femme. Si on lui avait dit qu'elle réagirait ainsi à cause de l'orage, il n'y aurait jamais cru. Il s'endormirent ainsi enlacés tout trois. Lorsque le dragon slayer ouvrit les yeux il réalisa la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait. Levy était toujours endormie contre son torse, elle était paisible et souriait doucement. Il lui caressa le visage ce qui la réveilla.

-Bonjour, dit-elle doucement en ouvrant les yeux.

Lily s'étira au creux des bras de la jeune femme, il releva la tête et vit le sourire de ces deux amis. Ils eurent tous le même sentiment de former une famille en cet instant. Sentiment qu'ils ne voulaient pour rien au monde arrêter. Ils ne bougèrent que lorsque quelqu'un frappa à a porte, à contre cœur la jeune femme se leva et alla ouvrir.

-Droy, fit-elle surprise, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Je voulais savoir si tu voudrais bien sortir avec moi aujourd'hui

-Euh...je...euh…

-Oy crevette, c'est qui ? Lança une voix derrière elle.

-C'est Droy, répondit-elle se désintéressant du mage face à elle.

-Qu'est-ce qui veut encore celui là ? Répliqua la voix.

C'est alors que le mage des plantes vit arriver derrière la jeune femme le mage d'acier, torse nu et encore à moitié endormi.

-Qu'est-ce tu fous là toi ? Demanda t-il grognon.

-Il me demande de sortir avec lui aujourd'hui.

-Impossible, répondit Gajeel, bon maintenant tu peux dégager.

-Non mais, de quel droit tu choisis ce que je fais de mes journée ? Répliqua la jeune femme la voix dure.

-Parce que je veux pas.

-Gajeel Redfox ! Je fais ce que je veux de ma vie et tu n'as rien à redire là dessus.

-Et ben si t'es si grande t'as qu'à te barrer et aller vivre à Fairy Hills ça me fera des vacances.

Levy hoqueta de surprise, il leur était arrivé de se disputer tout les deux mais jamais Gajeel n'était allé aussi loin dans ses propos. En relevant son regards vers lui elle fut surprise d'y lire qu'il était blessé. Elle venait d'ouvrir la bouche lorsqu'il sortit précipitamment, elle tenta de le suivre mais il disparu dans la forêt.

-Je suis désolé, lâcha le mage derrière elle.

-Ça va, ce n'est rien, c'est pas ta faute...tu me laisse le temps de me changer et j'arrive.

-D'accord, pas de problème.

Elle entra dans la cabane et trouva l'exceed qui se réveillait tout juste.

-Il s'est passé quoi ?

-On s'est disputé un peu violemment, il est partis dans la forêt.

-T'en fait pas, il reviendra et ne tiens pas compte de ce qu'il a pu te dire, il s'énerve facilement et regrette souvent après.

-D'accord, je sors avec Droy aujourd'hui, tu veux venir ?

-Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il ait envie que je sois présent, dit-il avec un rire.

-Lui non, mais moi ça me rassurerais…

-Je vois, bien, je me prépare et j'arrive.

Les trois amis passèrent une après midi tranquille, pour éviter les regards sur elle, Levy avait mit de longs gants pour cacher les cicatrices présentes sur ses bras. Lily savait pertinemment que c'était plus pour éviter les remarques envers Droy que pour elle même, elle s'était faite aux regards pleins de pitié que les villageois posaient sur elle, mais elle n'aimait pas que d'autres le remarque à l'exception de ses deux colocataires. Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent chez eux, tard dans la soirée ils remarquèrent que le dragon d'acier n'était pas rentré. Levy partit donc à la cascade, après l'avoir appelé plusieurs fois, elle décida de retourner à la cabane prévenir Lily. La nuit commençait à tomber et malgré sa force hors du commun elle n'aimait pas le savoir seul dehors. Ils partirent donc chacun de leur côté à sa recherche. La nuit était plus sombre que jamais dans la forêt et la jeune femme avançait prudemment, attentive aux moindres bruits. Un craquement soudain la fit se retourner, elle commençait à paniquer, même si elle savait se défendre, elle ne voyait rien et habituellement elle pouvais compter sur Gajeel pour lui indiquer les actions de l'ennemi, seulement là elle était seule et dans le noir le plus complet. Soudain un bruit plus proche que les précédents la fit sursauter.

-Gajeel ! Hurla t-elle les larmes aux yeux, en se recroquevillant au sol.


	16. Chapter 16 : Désir

Si ce titre n'est pas assez explicite, sachez qu'il y a un léger lemon dans ce chapitre, il est délimité par des pointillés et son début et sa fin sont indiqué pour ceux qui souhaiteraient ne pas le lire :)

Sur ce bonne lecture à tous

* * *

Chapitre 16 : Désir

Les bruits se faisant de plus en plus nombreux, elle se mit à appeler et à crier.

-Non ! Laissez moi ! Gajeel !

Un froissement prolongé en face d'elle la fit reculer en pleurant. Elle se protégea de ses bras, avant de reconnaître celui qui lui faisait face.

-Tu vas bien ? Demanda le dragon slayer à l'affût.

En le voyant elle se rua sur elle et lui sauta au cou, en pleine crise de larmes.

-Hey, qu'est-ce qui te prends ? Lança t-il surpris.

Elle n'arrêtait pas de pleurer tout en lui parlant, mais le mage ne comprenait rien à ce qu'elle disait.

-Calmes toi crevette, je comprends rien de ce que tu me racontes.

Elle se calma progressivement grâce au contact et à la chaleur de Gajeel, elle restait accrochée à lui les bras autour de son cou, les jambes entourant son torse et sa tête dans le cou du dragon.

-J'ai...j'ai entendu des bruits et j'ai eu peur qu'ils soient encore venus me chercher et qu'ils n'emmène loin de Magnolia, loin de notre cabane, loin de toi…

-Calmes toi Levy, je t'ai dit tu ne risques plus rien, je t'ai promis que je te protégerais de tout et c'est ce que je ferais, quoiqu'il arrive, répondit-il en lui caressant les cheveux de sa main droite, il passa l'autre de façon a soutenir la jeune femme.

-Alors pourquoi t'es partis ? Pourquoi t'es pas revenu ? Demanda t-elle encore en larmes.

-Tu...je...j'étais énervé, je suis partis me calmer dans la montagne et j'y suis resté plus longtemps que prévu, je voulais pas t'inquiéter, j'allais revenir, je te jures.

-Refais plus jamais ça…

-Pardon ? Demanda t-il n'ayant pas bien entendu.

-Repars plus jamais comme ça ! Je veux pas que tu t'en ailles !

-Hey détends toi, j'ai prévu d'aller nulle part...dit-il plus calmement pour essayer de faire cesser ses larmes.

-Reste près de moi…

-Oui t'en fait pas.

-Pour toujours, je veux pas être loin de toi à nouveau.

Il fut surpris d'entendre ça, il n'avait pas prit conscience qu'elle tenait autant à lui, ni qu'elle était aussi effrayé. Il se sentit alors soulagé, il n'aurait su dire pourquoi mais le fait qu'elle l'aime autant lui plaisait. Il resserra alors son étreinte sur elle. Elle avait arrêté de pleurer mais ça ni l'un ni l'autre ne l'avait réalisé, profitant de l'instant de proximité qu'ils partageaient. Il la regarda alors, au même instant elle tourna la tête vers lui, leurs regards se croisèrent. Le cœur du dragon slayer se mit à battre frénétiquement dans sa poitrine, il vit Levy rougir et la trouva aussitôt incroyablement mignonne. Il approcha alors sa tête de celle de la jeune mage, elle ferma les yeux et rougis encore plus, il prit ça comme une invitation à continuer et déposa doucement ses lèvres contre celles de sa protégée, cette dernière se laissa faire, elle vint même approfondir un peu ce baiser en glissant ses mains contre la nuque de l'homme qui la tenait dans ses bras. Il posa alors ses mains sur les hanches fines de la bleue, alors qu'elle se recula pour reprendre son souffle. Il se regardèrent chacun pouvais lire le désir et la joie dans les yeux de l'autre, il la laissa descendre mais ne lui lâcha pas la main. Ils se dirigèrent vers la maison, en y entrant Levy remarqua que Lily n'étais pas revenu, elle griffonna alors un mot qu'elle laissa en évidence dans l'entrée. Gajeel l'attira dans la chambre sans qu'elle ne fut vraiment contre. Une fois entré, le dragon la colla contre lui et l'embrassa fougueusement, passant sa main dans ses longues boucles bleues. Elle s'accrocha à lui de façon à ce qu'il puisse la soulever sans problème, ce qu'il fit pour aller la déposer sur le lit se couchant sur elle. Ils échangèrent de nombreux baiser passionnés avant de se dévorer du regard.

-Début Lemon-

Il commença alors à enlever le veston en jean de Levy, qui se laissa faire, il prenait soin de ne pas aller trop vite, mais il commençait à perdre patience. Il lui enleva ensuite le débardeur auquel elle tenait tant, et fit face au bandage qu'elle ne retirait que pour se doucher. Il le déchira d'un petit coup de griffe avant de la retourner. Elle poussa un petit cri de surprise, lorsqu'il caressa sa cicatrice.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne te ferais aucun mal, je te le promet, dit-il en embrassant doucement la marque blanche.

Il continua de faire courir ses baisers le long du dos de la mage. Elle se tourna de nouveau pour lui faire face et lui retira son haut. Elle laissa courir ses doigts fins le long des muscles saillants du dragon, elle aimait la chaleur et la force qui se dégageait de son corps. Elle posa son regard sur les cicatrices de son bras droit, elles étaient douces au toucher, le contact du métal présent sur ses bras était froid, elle adorait le contraste qui se dégageait entre sa peau et ses piercing naturels. Elle reposa son regard sur lui, il la dévorait des yeux comme on gardait précieusement un trésor.

-Arrête de me regarder comme ça, ça me gêne, dit-elle en rougissant.

-Pourquoi ? T'es magnifique, je vois pas pourquoi je me priverais ? Répondit-il malicieux.

-Non, je suis couvertes de cicatrices…

-Oui mais c'est parce qu'elle sont là que tu es venu vivre ici.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Je veux dire que si elle n'existaient pas, tu ne serais sûrement pas là aujourd'hui.

Elle réfléchis un moment puis le regarda.

-On était pas proche ?

-Pas à ce point là, répondit-il en l'embrassant dans le cou.

Ils laissèrent là ce sujet, décidant qu'ils avaient mieux à faire. Gajeel repris alors l'exploration du corps de la bleue. Il s'attarda un instant sur sa poitrine, il réalisa qu'elle avait un peu grossi, ou alors était-ce du au fait qu'elle la bandait en permanence. Il glissa doucement ses mains contre ses seins, en dessinant le pourtour délicatement, elle gémit légèrement. Il entendit Lily rentrer dans la maison et pester un peu en lisant le mot avant de ressortir, cela le fit rire. Levy entreprit de retirer son bas au mage d'acier, il la regarda faire un sourire taquin sur le visage. Une fois qu'elle eut réussit il déchira le pantalon de la demoiselle, qui pesta contre lui avant de se faire violemment plaquer contre le lit. Il l'embrassa encore plus fougueusement, son désir devenait de plus en plus pressant, elle dut le sentir parce qu'elle se tendit un instant.

-Calmes toi, je ne ferais rien que tu ne veuille pas.

Elle hocha la tête et passa ses mains dans son cou, le serrant contre lui, elle prononça deux mots, qui le firent sourire, il retira alors leurs sous vêtements respectifs et caressa doucement son entrejambe pour la détendre. Lorsqu'il sentit son odeur se prononcer un peu plus, il comprit qu'elle était prête. Il la pénétra le plus doucement possible. Elle se mit à pleurer doucement, il savait que c'était plus dû aux mauvais souvenirs qu'à la douleur en elle-même. Il caressa son visage, essuyant du revers de la mains les larmes présentes aux coins de ses yeux.

-Je suis désolé Levy...dit-il doucement.

-Ça...ça va, ce n'est rien, c'est pas ta faute.

Lorsqu'il sentit qu'elle était prête il commença les vas et viens, d'abord très lentement, puis un peu plus rapidement. Il sentit la jeune femme s'agripper à ses cheveux et gémir doucement. Il se recula et la regarda, le bonheur avait chassé la peine sur son visage. Sans qu'il ne sache dire pourquoi, cela augmenta son désir, et telle une bête il accéléra le rythme, passant son bras droit dans son dos. En atteignant le point d'orgue du plaisir, les deux amants grognèrent de plaisir s'accrochant l'un à l'autre aussi violemment que leur désir leur demandaient.

-Fin Lemon-

Ils se séparèrent essoufflés mais heureux, Levy regarda son amant qui lui renvoya un sourire qu'elle ne lui avait jamais vu. Gajeel était en sueur mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir soulagé, lorsqu'elle tourna ses yeux vers lui il y vit pour la première fois la lueur de vie qui y existait avant son enlèvement, à présent il était sur de lui. La jeune mage vint se blottir contre lui et ferma les yeux, il remonta le drap sur leurs deux corps nu, avant de s'endormir à son tour.


	17. Chapitre final : Vivre

Bonjour tout le monde, ceci est le dernier chapitre de cette fiction, alors je sais que certains auraient aimé voir évoluer encore nos trois mages, mais après des mois d'écriture, l'inspiration commençait à s'essouffler donc j'ai essayé de finir du mieux que je pouvais. Il ne tiens qu'a vous d'imaginer la suite de cette histoire ;)

Sur ce bonne lecture à tous et merci d'avoir suivit cette fiction.

* * *

Chapitre 17 : Vivre

Le lendemain lorsqu'il se réveilla, il paniqua en ne sentant pas la jeune femme contre lui. Il se releva alors précipitamment avant de l'apercevoir assise en face de lui le corps enveloppé dans un de ses manteaux.

-Désolé, j'ai rien trouvé de mieux pour me couvrir, dit-elle un peu piteuse.

-C'est pas un problème, mais pourquoi t'es pas resté dans le lit ?

-Je…

Il la coupa, lui faisant un mouvement afin qu'il la rejoigne, ce qu'elle fit. Elle vint se coller à lui, ce qui la rassura dans ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire.

-J'ai eu peur que tu regrettes ou que ce ne soit que l'histoire d'une nuit…

Le dragon l'enlaça alors et lui prit la main. Il entrecroisa leurs doigts et déposa sa tête sur le haut de celle de la mage.

-Je regrette pas et je regretterais jamais Levy, ce ne sera l'histoire d'une nuit que si tu le désires.

-Comment ça ? Demanda t-elle.

Il retourna Levy vers lui, et replaça les mèches de cheveux qui lui tombaient sur le visage.

-Je veux dire que pour moi tu es bien plus qu'une simple fille, je t'apprécie beaucoup...je pourrais même dire que je t'aime...oui, j'en suis sûr depuis peu, je t'aime Levy et je ne te laisserais partir que si toi tu le décide.

Elle était muette de l'affirmation du dragon, de ce qu'elle savait, il n'avait pas pour habitude d'exprimer ses sentiments et encore moins de s'attacher à qui que ce soit excepté Lily et Jubia.

-Tu...tu es sérieux ?

-Oui.

-Je…

-T'es pas obligé de répondre si tu n'as rien à dire, je peux comprendre ne t'en fait pas.

-Non, non, ce n'est pas ça, c'est que tu m'as surprise...en vérité je ne sais pas exactement ou j'en suis mais je sais que je ne veux pas être séparée de toi, je veux rester avec toi le plus possible, et je pense que...non, j'en suis sûre, je t'aime aussi Gajeel. Je ne sais pas les sentiments qu'éprouvait l'ancienne Levy pour toi mais je sais que moi je suis amoureuse de toi.

-Tant mieux alors, répondit-il avec un sourire.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

-Regarde toi dans une glace, tu comprendras, répondit-il en rougissant.

Elle le regarda surprise, avant de se lever et d'aller observer son corps dans le miroir qui trônait dans un coin de la pièce. Elle vit de nombreux suçons qui recouvrait une partie de son corps, mais elle compris ce à quoi il faisait allusions en regardant son dos.

-Gajeel ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Demanda t-elle presque furieuse.

Il regardait avec douceur ce à quoi elle faisait allusion, une marque de griffe à côté de laquelle se trouvait un piercing sur son épaule droite. Il se leva et vint l'enlacer par derrière.

-Je suis désolé, il est d'usage chez les dragons de marquer la femelle avec laquelle on passera notre vie, de notre élément.

-Mais, tu ne savais même pas ce que j'allais te répondre…pourquoi l'as tu fait ?

-En fait...on ne le fait pas par choix, on le fait instinctivement lorsqu'on rencontre et que l'on s'unit à la femme qui nous est destinée.

-Alors ça veut dire que…

-Que tu es à moi et que personne ne peut te retirer à mon étreinte, finit-il en l'embrassant sur la joue.

-Serais-tu jaloux par le plus grand des hasard ?

Il retourna se coucher en grognant, elle prit ça pour un ''oui'' et se mit à rire. Son ventre se mit à gargouiller, elle s'habilla alors rapidement et sortit de la chambre pour aller préparer le petit déjeuner. Elle réalisa alors qu'elle n'avait pas entendu Lily rentrer et que prise par les événements elle l'avait complètement oublié. En se dirigeant vers la cuisine elle entendit un petit toussotement.

-Alors, cette nuit ? Agitée non ?

-Lily ! Euh...oh...excuse nous Lily…

-Ça va t'en fait pas, je…dit-il dans un rire.

Il remarqua alors la marque sur son épaule droite.

-Non...j'y crois pas...il l'a fait ? Il t'a marqué ? Lança t-il incrédule.

La jeune femme rougit violemment et se mit à bafouiller, ce qui fit redoubler les rires du chat.

-Hey ! Je te permet pas ! Lança un dragon en colère derrière lui.

-Hey oh, tu te calmes, je savais pas que c'était si susceptible un dragon après avoir marqué quelqu'un.

-C'est normal, une fois qu'on s'est unit c'est pour la vie...lâcha t-il sans même y penser.

Les deux autres firent des yeux comme des soucoupes, ils n'étaient pas sûrs de comprendre ce que ça impliquait.

-Gajeel, quand tu dis ''quand on s'unit c'est pour la vie'' ? Osa demander la jeune femme.

Il s'approcha et l'enlaça cachant son visage dans ses cheveux.

-Ça veut dire qu'un dragon n'as qu'une seule femelle à laquelle il se dévoue entièrement une fois qu'il l'a trouvée.

-Tu veux dire que...continua t-elle en rougissant.

-Oui, tu es la seule que je pourrais jamais aimer…et la seule avec laquelle j'aurais des moments intimes à présent.

Elle rougis encore plus en entendant ceci, mais au fond d'elle elle se sentait heureuse.

Le soir venu, alors qu'elle était assise au bord de la falaise qui bordait leur maison, Lily vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

-Comment ça va ? Tu as l'air pensive...commença t-il.

-Je réfléchissais.

-Ah bon ? Et à quoi ?

-À tout ce qui s'est passé cette dernière année. Je repense à celle que j'étais lorsque vous m'avez trouvé y'a un peu plus d'un an, j'étais blessée et complètement perdue. Je me souviens que je ne me sentais bien que lorsque j'étais dans tes bras...Et puis vous m'avez entraînés, vous m'avez aidé à reprendre confiance en moi et vous avez veillé sur moi lorsque ça n'allait pas. Ensuite plus tard vous m'avez appris la magie et j'ai même pu retourner à la guilde et recommencer à mener une vie normale. Quand je compare ce que j'étais à ce que je suis maintenant, je me dis que sans vous je serais sûrement pas celle que je suis aujourd'hui alors je me dit que je vous dois une fière chandelle. J'aurais beau ne jamais savoir qui était la Levy d'avant, ça ne me fait ni chaud ni froid, je suis heureuse ainsi avec vous.

-Tu sais si on a fait ça c'est avant tout parce qu'on tenait à toi. Ça nous as détruit de te savoir disparue pendant autant de temps alors te retrouver était une délivrance, continua Lily.

-Oui, je sais...

-Arrête de t'en faire autant crevette, t'es là et c'est tout ce qui compte, dit Gajeel qui venait d'arriver.

Il s'assit derrière la mage et l'embrassa en l'enlaçant. Lily vint se blottir dans les bras de la jeune femme et tout trois admirèrent le coucher de soleil en silence, heureux d'être ensembles simplement.

Levy sourit car elle avait enfin retrouvé un but à son existence : vivre.


End file.
